Aquí y Ahora
by Ekhi
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: "Había una necesidad de gritar, fuerte y por el mayor tiempo posible, hasta que ella apareciera de la nada. Sus ojos brillantes y su pelo rubio iluminando cada rincón oscuro de su alma. Dijiste que la mantendrías a salvo, y ahora ni si quiera puedes encontrarla, Dixon. Menudo protector estás hecho." (Secuela de "Era y ya no está")
1. Chapter 1

**Traducción autorizada del fic **_**"Here&Now**_**" de Heart Iconography ID 10336594.**

Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado con The Walking Dead pertenecen a Robert Kirkman y la cadena AMC.

Esta historia, sus personajes, sus voces, sus sentimientos son obra de la autora. **Yo me limito a traducir sus palabras.**

_Advertencias: Violencia, Violación, abusos, lenguaje..._

**N.T.: **Una vez más pido **un agradecimiento global a Heart Iconography** por la santa paciencia que tiene conmigo cuando le traduzco vuestros reviews, y por dejarme traducir esta secuela. Como comprobaréis, al menos en los primeros capítulos, la historia está escrita desde el POV de Daryl. Ya que el ritmo de escritura es más pausado y que, no hay tantos capítulos publicados, de momento publicaré un capítulo por semana. Si hay algún cambio os aviso.

* * *

Daryl era incapaz de saber por cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente; por cuánto tiempo los sueños febriles habían suplantado a la vida, y qué, si algo de todo ello, había sido real. Pasándose una mano por la cara, pegajosa por el sudor ya seco, recordó a Beth vagamente; cómo se había inclinado frente a él, su cabello rubio casi como un halo, prometiéndole prepararle una sopa. ¿Cuánto había pasado de eso?

Su boca parecía estar tan seca como el esparto. Daryl recorrió su lengua sobre sus labios resecos a la par que se sentaba con lentitud. Miró a lo largo de la habitación, intentando averiguar qué hora era. Parecía que eran cerca de la de la tarde. El sol estaba poniéndose en una escala de dorados que creaban largas sombras, y no había nada que escuchar en la casa. Cogió la botella de agua de la mesa a su lado y bebió más de lo que sabía le convenía- especialmente si había estado inconsciente por un rato, y Beth había estado reagrupando sus suministros.

"¿Beth?" Le llamó con voz rasposa.

No hubo respuesta. Su corazón se encogió de una manera ciertamente familiar como cada vez que ella no le respondía de inmediato. _No te asustes,_ se dijo a sí mismo, _tal vez la niña fue al pueblo; es más que obvio que es lo suficientemente cabezota como para ir en busca de medicinas cuando tú vas y te pones a estornudar. _Caminó con lentitud desde la sala de estar hacia la cocina, esperando encontrarla allí mirando a través de la gran ventana hacia el jardín, o al menos una nota – ella sabía que él podía leer, ¿no?

Daryl aún se sentía ligeramente mareado- podía saberlo por la fina neblina en su cabeza dando fe de que aún estaba muy lejos de encontrarse bien. Parpadeó con pesadez ante la lata de sopa que vio sobre la encimera. ¿No había estado a punto de prepararle una sopa? Cerró la mano en un puño, las uñas clavándose con rabia en su palma. _No es lo que parece. Probablemente preparó más de una lata de sopa. _

Se apoyó con pesadez sobre la encimera. Tenía una gran necesidad de gritar, fuerte y por el mayor tiempo posible, hasta que ella apareciera de la nada. Sus ojos brillantes y su cabello rubio iluminando cada rincón oscuro de su alma. _Dijiste que la ibas a mantener a salvo, y ahora, ni si quiera puedes encontrarla, Dixon. Menudo protector estás hecho. Cagándola, igual que tu padre._ Intentó apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza_, _pero permanecieron allí a la par que empujaba su cuerpo escaleras arriba con tal rapidez que su cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas.

Nada parecía familiar, como si el calor de la fiebre hubiera quemado los pasillos y la habitación hasta dejarlos en nada. Pero reconoció su mochila. Su jersey- _estaba comenzando a oscurecer en el exterior, ¿no tendría frío? _El diario, abandonado sobre la cama, cerrado con el bolígrafo cerca de él. Se sentó con cierta pesadez sobre la colcha, con las rodillas al límite por lo que les insistía en mantenerse operativas, para moverse, para correr, para aguantar.

Daryl cerró los ojos con fuerza en contra de las imágenes de antes. Su mochila, una vez más, dejada atrás. Y Beth desaparecida, con tanta rapidez y de forma tan repentina, como si nunca hubiera existido. Como si ella nunca le hubiera mirado a él y aferrándose a él como si realmente mereciera algo la pena. Bueno, ¿de qué valía él ahora?

"Maldita sea, Beth." Daryl siseó para sí mismo. "No puedes haberte ido."

Él cogió el diario y lo abrió, esperando encontrarlo vacío excepto por las palabras que había escrito allí para ella. No había tenido la opción de mencionarlo. ¿Le había hecho sonreír? ¿Llorar? ¿Había llegado a mirar qué había dentro? Pero cuando pasó la primera página, vio la letra de Beth, más pequeña y mucho más femenina de lo que él podría haber imaginado:

_Día dos: Nunca he soñado sobre M. Es como si lo que ocurrió con él fuera tan horrible que no puedo si quiera recrearlo sin centrarme en ello exclusivamente o por voluntad propia… A ninguna de las dos le prestaré mis recuerdos. Que se queme la cabaña. Que se quemen T y J. Que M se queme y se convierta en cenizas que pueda soplar convirtiéndose en nada. _

Daryl lanzó el diario al otro lado de la habitación. Se estrelló contra el espejo, rompiendo el cristal y cayendo hecho pedazos al suelo como una lluvia. Si Beth quería a Mark muerto, Daryl le habría buscado hasta el día en que muriera; llenándolo de agujeros y viendo el rojo salir por ellos- curioso como los monstruos sangran igual que los hombres. Ciertamente Daryl había visto suficiente para saberlo.

¿Le había dejado? La duda le corroía por dentro. Ella no había hecho nada más excepto intentar irse desde el momento en que él la encontró- tenía miedo de que él no le quisiera cerca, no cuando él sabía- y él no hacía más que fastidiarlo todo con su temperamento.

Después de su tiempo juntos, aun cuando no parecía bueno, él pensaba en ella como suya- suyo el deber de enseñarla, de mirar por ella, suyo el deber de devolverla a su hermana. La había cagado entonces y la había cagado ahora.

Parte de Daryl sabía que si Beth iba a marcharse, se habría llevado su mochila… Pero tal vez ella quería dejarle a él con los suministros- especialmente desde que sabía que estaba enfermo. O tal vez ella la había dejado de manera que él pensara que no se había marchado y esperaría por allí dándole así a ella una ventaja- pero sus entrañas le dolían de la misma forma en la que lo habían hecho cuando se la llevaron, y como cada día hasta que la encontró.

Con su cuerpo demasiado débil para correr como lo hizo la primera vez, salió al jardín y de ahí fue hacia el bosque. Los grillos se escuchaban en el silencio con claridad. Se sentía miles y miles de millas lejos de ella. Caminó con cuidado entre el follaje, sus ojos clavados en el suelo, intentando centrarse; le lagrimearon por el esfuerzo- al menos eso era lo que Daryl se decía a sí mismo. Estaba solo de nuevo- el hombre que muchos habían dicho era una isla para sí mismo, abandonado a su suerte en la arena a orillas de su oscuridad.

"¿Qué hago, Beth?" Preguntó al viento. "Maldita sea, ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora?"

* * *

_¡He vuelto! Cual turrón navideño pero antes de fecha jojojo Bueno, como os decía al principio actualizaré **UNA VEZ POR SEMANA** hasta nueva "orden", ¿Vale?_

_Un millón y medio de gracias por haber leído la precuela de parte de la autora y de la mía. Os agradecemos mucho vuestros reviews, teorías e ideas._

_Por lo que he leído de momento de la secuela no pinta pero que nada, nada mal ;)_

_En cuanto este inicio… Daryl está desorientado aún por la fiebre y no sabe muy bien por dónde le da el aire. Creo que son comprensibles sus dudas sobre si Beth se ha ido o qué ha pasado realmente. ¿Averiguará pronto la verdad? ¡Habrá que esperar!_

_Cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia se la haré llegar a la autora._

_¡Un beso!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Traducción autorizada del fic **_**"Here&Now**_**" de Heart Iconography ID 10336594.**

Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado con The Walking Dead pertenecen a Robert Kirkman y la cadena AMC.

Esta historia, sus personajes, sus voces, sus sentimientos son obra de la autora. **Yo me limito a traducir sus palabras.**

_Advertencias: Violencia, Violación, abusos, lenguaje..._

* * *

_"Me vas a echar de menos cuando ya no esté, Daryl Dixon", dijo Beth._

_"¿No puedes quedarte quieta, niña?" Preguntó él._

_A su alrededor la casa ardía hasta los cimientos. Se sentaron en el porche, observando como todo se convertía en cenizas. La luz de la luna en su mano bañando las páginas del diario. Las alisó. Las líneas estaban en blanco y las lanzó al fuego._

_"No siempre podemos escoger." Le dijo ella. _

_Él pensó que su pelo parecía blanco en contraste con las llamas. Pensó que sus ojos eran más azules de lo habitual. Ella apoyó su mentón en su mano y le miró con seriedad. Sus cejas frunciéndose hasta que crearon una línea en su frente. Él pensó en deshacerla con su pulgar, pero sus manos siempre estaban sucias._

_"No tienes por qué irte." Dijo él._

_"Sí tengo que hacerlo." Dijo ella. "Pero me encontrarás."_

_"¿No podemos simplemente quedarnos aquí?" Preguntó él. _

_"No" Dijo ella con pena. "Ya es demasiado tarde."_

Daryl se levantó con una fuerza, como si hubiera sido lanzado desde una gran distancia contra la cama. No sabía por cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente, pero la neblina en su cabeza había comenzado a desaparecer. Parpadeó con dificultad, intentando deshacer el nudo en su estómago que había dejado el sueño en él.

Sabía que tenía que encontrar a Beth. Le había sentado como un jarro de agua fría saber que estaba demasiado débil como para rastrearla en el momento en que supo que había desaparecido. Si hubiera ocurrido varios años atrás, habría movido cielo y tierra a través de los bosques buscándola, delirando por la fiebre y con los huesos doloridos por culpa de la fiebre. _¿Qué bien le ibas a hacer a la chica estando muerto, Dixon?_ Se había preguntado a sí mismo.

Era obvio que había sido la decisión correcta al margen de su miedo y preocupación y ansiedad, se había desmayado casi de inmediato. No podía recordar levantarse ni una sola vez durante la noche. Quizá aún no estaba mejor, pero ahora estaba lo suficientemente bien. Las manos ociosas eran obra del diablo, y él había hecho el trabajo del diablo durante tiempo suficiente.

Vaciando la botella de agua que Beth había dejado cerca de la cama, se levantó, destensando sus rígidos músculos. Intentó repasar lo que sabía, pero los hechos eran tan escasos que resultaba depresivo. Ella le había despertado cuando aún había luz en el exterior- tal vez las diez u once de la mañana. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba, estaba anocheciendo. Y ahora, eran probablemente la una o dos del mediodía.

Mientras recogía sus suministros, intentó calcular cuán lejos podría haber ido una persona en el tiempo pasado. Aunque era un fiasco en las matemáticas, y siempre lo había sido, esto no era uno de esos problemas con "un tren sale de no sé dónde a tal hora". Ésta era una situación real, con variables reales, y por alguna razón su cerebro siempre era más ágil con esas cosas. ¿Estarían yendo a pie? ¿Tendrían un coche? Joder, ¿había un "ellos" si quiera?

Aun así, algo en sus entrañas le decía que así era.

Cogió su ballesta y se fue hacia la cocina. Metió en su mochila la mayor cantidad de agua y comida que pudo. Miró hacia el jardín, en dirección a la linde de los árboles. ¿Dónde estás, Beth? Pensó por enésima vez. Rápidamente, salió de la casa en dirección al bosque. Daryl examinó el terreno con ojo crítico; caminó alrededor en un círculo completo hasta encontrarlo.

En el suelo, cerca de las duras huellas en una pila de agujas de pino, había un trozo de tela. El color parecía del mismo tipo que el de los vaqueros de Beth. Lo cogió, enterrándolo en su puño. Por la escena a su alrededor, era fácil de imaginar que algo había empeorado con rapidez. Su mejor opción era que ella se había tropezado, o que había sido arrojada, pero teniendo en cuenta la ausencia total de Beth, optó por lo último.

Daryl sintió la ira apoderarse de su cuerpo con ansias. Quería arremeter contra lo que fuera. Golpear, dar puñetazos, darle a algo. Gritar. Pero no había tiempo. No había tiempo para que se dejara llevar. No había tiempo para sacarlo todo. No había tiempo para golpear caminantes con palos de golf. Tenía que encontrar a Beth. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, potencialmente habría más distancia entre ellos.

Daryl encontré 3 pares de pisadas. Parecían pertenecer a dos hombres y Beth. Él mantuvo el trozo de tela en su puño. Se obligó a sí mismo a no pensar en ello. Encontrar primero a Beth. Entonces matar. Después, destruir. Primero encontrar a Beth. Ella es lo que importa. Por tanto y cuanto esté viva. Por tanto y cuanto esté viva. Encontrar. Beth. Primero. Encontrarla antes de…

Se encontró a sí mismo en la carretera que ellos habían transitado varios días atrás. Miró en ambas direcciones, rezando por algún tipo de señal. Derecha o izquierda. Quizá incluso todo recto. ¿Qué dirección? _Maldita sea, Beth, ¿qué dirección?_ Rodeó una pequeña distancia, buscando cualquier tipo de pista o señal cuando se dio de bruces con una goma de pelo. Beth siempre estaba buscando estas cosas, y ahora ella había tirado una.

_Buena chica,_ pensó Daryl. _Chica lista._

Cogió la goma y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Quizá se había caído por accidente. Joder, tal vez ni si quiera era suyo. Tal vez era un estúpido por si quiera creer que lo era, pero se parecía a los de Beth- y casi nada sobre esa niña era un accidente, definitivamente ya no. Escrudiñó el sol. Al menos le señalaba una dirección. Un atisbo de optimismo. Algo que se sentía como a Beth, pero no lo era.

Daryl empezó a correr, empujando su cuerpo inmediatamente a un punto de incomodidad. _Este no es momento para ser una nenaza,_ la voz de Merle decía en el fondo de su cabeza. _¿Estás listo para una guerra, hermanito?_ Al margen de la sutura en su costado, a pesar de los restos de su enfermedad, al margen del martilleo en su cabeza- Daryl estaba listo. Y Daryl no iba a perder.

No ésta vez.

* * *

_¡Siento no haber actualizado ayer! Se me fue el santo al cielo... Pero aquí estoy ya de vuelta. _

_Bueno... Empieza la caza y captura de quien se llevó a Beth. Chica lista al ir dejándole señales a Daryl para que pueda encontrarla. ¿Llegará a tiempo? ¿Qué se encontrará cuando les alcance?_

_Muchas gracias de parte de la autora a todos por apoyar esta secuela y por vuestros reviews :) Ya que siendo Guests no puedo contestaros por Mensaje privado, lo hago por aquí:_

- Manshulla: A mí también me alegra un montón poder traeros la continuación creo que va a estar igual de interesante que la precuela :D Crucemos los dedos para que se encuentren pronto. ¡Gracias por tu review!

- Valentina: Creo que la reacción de Daryl, sus dudas con respecto a Beth son razonables... Ella no dejó de insistirle en que había estado muy bien el tiempo que había vivido sola... ¡Gracias por la parte que me toca! Espero poder seguir traduciendo sin que parezca nada raro por ahí jajaja Un abrazo

- Marii: ¡Gracias a ti por leer! Me alegra que el inicio te haya gustado. Las dudas de Daryl están más que fundamentadas, pero también parece que conoce mejor a la Beth de ahora y ve más allá de ese miedo inicial... ¡Se ha abierto la veda! jajajaja ¡Besos guapa! y gracias por seguir ahí.

Si no hay ningún cambio de última hora, **en principio la próxima actualización será el próximo miércoles**, ¿vale?

¡Nos leemos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Traducción autorizada del fic ****_"Here&Now_****" de Heart Iconography ID 10336594.**

Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado con The Walking Dead pertenecen a Robert Kirkman y la cadena AMC.

Esta historia, sus personajes, sus voces, sus sentimientos son obra de la autora. **Yo me limito a traducir sus palabras.**

_Advertencias: Violencia, Violación, abusos, lenguaje..._

* * *

Daryl sentía como si toda su vida se la hubiera pasado corriendo; sentía que había nacido corriendo, y que moriría corriendo. El sudor cubría su rostro, metiéndose en sus ojos y quemándole. Finalmente paró en un pequeño pueblo, con edificios destartalados, e intentó recuperar el aliento.

Había encontrado tan pocas huellas de pisadas o señales de forcejeo que sólo podía imaginar que quien fuera que se hubiera llevado a Beth lo había hecho en coche. _Joder. Maldita sea. Maldita sea, puta mierda._ Cogiendo una botella de agua de su bolsa, ingirió el contenido y tiró la botella vacía al suelo con rabia. ¿Por qué no podían detenerse a descansar, solo una vez?

"Sólo una… puta… vez…" Gruñó para sí mismo.

Sintió los contenidos de su estómago intentar trepar su camino de vuelta al exterior por su garganta. Daryl tragó y tragó de nuevo. No iba a ponerse enfermo. Él no era un simple capullo de mierda. El tiempo era esencial y no tenía un segundo para desperdiciarlo vomitando sus entrañas en cualquier parte.

Daryl forzó a sus piernas a que se movieran, no tan rápido como le gustaría, pero aun así más ligeras de lo esperable. Echó un vistazo al pueblo a su alrededor, las ventanas tapiadas, y dos o tres coches dejados atrás. Sólo uno de ellos tenía que tener combustible. Podría puentearlo- podría puentear lo que fuera si significaba encontrar a Beth, pero necesitaba combustible.

Acercándose al primer vehículo, una destrozada lata de sardinas de color rojo, se detuvo de forma repentina y miró varios metros más adelante. Había una camioneta, que a diferencia del resto de coches, parecía bien mantenida. Incluso limpia. Daryl corrió hacia ella y apoyó su mano sobre el capó del motor- caliente. No solo caliente por el sol, sino caliente de haber estado funcionando.

_¡Beth!_

Daryl quería gritar su nombre a pleno pulmón. No sabía con certeza si quiera si era ella, pero era la primera buena señal que había encontrado en todo el día. Sus ojos repasaron cada rincón con ahínco. La camioneta no estaba aparcada delante de ningún edificio en particular, pero sus dueños no podían estar muy lejos.

Mientras echaba un vistazo hacia el interior de un edificio tapiado, escuchó gritar a una mujer. Escuchó a Beth. Daryl lo sabía, podía sentirlo. Se dio la vuelta, intentando encontrar la procedencia del sonido. De repente volvió a escucharse, con un gran ruido.

Daryl echó a correr en la dirección de la que venía. Se detuvo fuera del edificio cuyas puertas habían sido arrancadas y recolocadas. Daryl podía escuchar hablar a dos hombres en voz baja y escuchó una palabra que hizo su sangre hervir: _Rubia. _

Apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que su mandíbula crujió por la presión. Daryl se movió con sigilo hacia una de las ventanas y vio a los hombres en el interior. Uno era más alto, algo más musculoso- el otro era más bajo y delgado.

"¡Vamos Mark!" Exclamó uno de los hombres, "La rubia no es ni si quiera guapa a estas alturas. Creo que ya es hora de acabar con esto."

Daryl vio rojo. _Mark._ Él había tocado a Beth, otra vez. Había herido a Beth, otra vez. Daryl iba a matarlo. No había duda sobre ello, y Daryl no iba a hacerlo rápidamente si quiera. Para ninguno de los dos. No hasta que estuvieran sangrientos, y llorando implorando por sus madres. No hasta que se lo hubieran ganado.

Arrancando la puerta de la entrada, Daryl cargó hacia el edificio, clavando una flecha en la pierna de Mark antes de que el hombre musculoso pudiera si quiera registrar qué sonido era ese. El más bajito, Tommy, intentó alcanzar un arma pero Daryl envió su segunda flecha hacia su pecho, directo al corazón.

"¡Malditos hijos de puta!" Daryl gritó.

"Escucha, tío," dijo Tommy, "puedes tenerla."

"Lo que queda de ella." Añadió Mark, con una mueca sonriente.

Daryl se acercó a Mark y le dio un puñetazo, poniendo todo su peso en el movimiento. Golpeó al hombre de nuevo, una vez más, y otra, perdiéndose en el crujir de hueso contra hueso. Mark se quedó quieto- inconsciente o muerto, Daryl no estaba seguro ni le preocupaba realmente.

"¡La tocasteis!" Gritó Daryl. "Le hicisteis desear la muerte, pedazos de escoria. Es una buena chica. No le ha hecho nada a nadie en toda su puta vida."

Tommy intentó moverse de nuevo, pero Daryl le pateó con fuerza con el talón de la bota. Le golpeó una segunda vez, escuchando el inconfundible sonido de una costilla al ceder. El aliento se escapó de sus pulmones a gran velocidad, y cayó de espaldas al suelo.

"¡Oh, venga ya!" Gritó Daryl. "¿No vas a pelear? ¿No es tan divertido si no soy una chica? ¡Vamos, capullo, pelea conmigo!"

Tommy no se movió. Simplemente miró hacia Daryl con la mirada oscurecida, muerta. El sonido de su respiración se hizo más pegajosa y pesada, y Daryl supo que estaba muriéndose. Que el hombre le estaba rogando por una muerte limpia. Que simplemente acabara con ello. En cambio, Daryl ejerció presión sobre la flecha, incrustándola más hondo en la carne del hombre y escupió en el suelo a su lado.

Se volvió hacia Mark, cargando su ballesta una vez más para poner una flecha en su ojo hinchado. Entonces, para asegurarse, le golpeó con fuerza clavándola en la cabeza. Daryl se volvió hacia Tommy, quien se iba debilitando con rapidez.

"¿Dónde está ella?" Preguntó Daryl.

"Atrás…" Jadeó Tommy. "En la habitación de atrás."

Daryl les dejó atrás, atravesando las habitación hasta alcanzar la parte trasera del edificio. Descorrió la cerradura de la puerta trasera y la abrió. Su corazón se encogió ante la escena frente a él. Allí estaba Beth sentada, atada a una silla, su rostro casi tan hinchado y herido y salpicado de sangre como el de Mark.

"Beth." Dijo Daryl con suavidad. "Beth, estoy aquí ahora."

Ella gimoteó, un pequeño y doloroso sonido. Se acercó por su espalda y se agachó para desatarla hasta que comenzó a revolverse de nuevo. Daryl se apartó con rapidez, moviéndose a su frente para mirarle, manos en alto a modo de rendición.

"Beth, sólo soy yo. Soy Daryl." Dijo él. "Estás a salvo ahora. Te he encontrado, niña. Te he encontrado. Estás bien. Te voy a sacar de aquí, ¿vale?"

"D… Dar…" Se detuvo y tosió.

"Eso es… solo yo, niña." Dijo él.

Ella le miró de repente, el azul de su buen ojo mirándole a la cara. Daryl podía ver cada marca, cada corte, cada herida. Sus puños se cerraron, sus entrañas se revolvieron. Quería destrozarlo todo, pero no había nadie contra quien cargar. Sólo esta niña, esta única niña que había escudriñado su camino hasta su corazón.

"Vamos a salir de aquí, Beth." Dijo él. "Ya ha terminado."

* * *

_Ya estoy por aquí de vuelta con el capítulo 3, que creo que era el que estabais esperando como agua de Mayo. Daryl al final se ha desquitado con quienes se llevaron a Beth tal y como le había pedido hacer en la discusión en aquella carretera de mala muerte… Vuelven a estar juntos pero, ¿a qué precio? ¿Qué consecuencias traerá para ambos lo ocurrido? ¿Lograrán salir del hoyo en el que se encuentran?_

_¡Gracias por el seguimiento de la historia y por vuestros reviews!_

_Cualquier duda que tengáis no os cortéis e intentaré aclarárosla o si no tengo los medios para ello, le preguntaré a la autora ;) _

_Ais, echaba de menos traducir algo de este par jajaja Si no ocurre ningún cataclismo o llega realmente el fin del mundo, **os veo de nuevo en una semana por aquí**. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Traducción autorizada del fic **_**"Here&Now**_**" de Heart Iconography ID 10336594.**

Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado con The Walking Dead pertenecen a Robert Kirkman y la cadena AMC.

Esta historia, sus personajes, sus voces, sus sentimientos son obra de la autora. **Yo me limito a traducir sus palabras.**

_Advertencias: Violencia, Violación, abusos, lenguaje..._

* * *

"Voy a tener que cogerte en brazos, niña." Dijo Daryl.

Beth no dijo nada, pero agitó su cabeza suavemente, como si el simple movimiento le doliera. _Maldita sea, no va a ser capaz de ponerse en pie y salir de aquí_, pensó para sí mismo. Miró perdido alrededor de la habitación, rogando por una respuesta, pero no encontró nada.

"Escucha Beth, va a ser igual que antaño, ¿recuerdas?" Le preguntó, agachándose frente a ella. "Te llevo a caballito, excepto… ya sabes, al revés."

"Como… mi tobillo." Dijo ella con voz ronca.

"Eso es." Respondió Daryl. "Justo como cuando te torciste el tobillo. Te va a doler al moverte, pero supongo que eso ya lo sabes."

"Sí." Jadeó ella.

Daryl le miró a la cara. Le apenaba verla de esa manera- un ojo cerrado, la mejilla hinchada y amoratada, el labio inferior partido. Podía intuir las heridas en su cuello y hombros. Imaginó que sus costillas estarían magulladas, también.

"Todo va a ir bien, Beth. ¿Confías en mí?" Le preguntó él.

Ella alzó su brazo hasta apoyarlo en su hombro, entrelazando sus doloridos dedos en la tela de su chaleco. Daryl comenzó a contar hasta tres pero la levantó en el dos- un viejo truco que había aprendido de las madres en televisión. Ella gimió de dolor apoyando su cabeza contra su hombro.

"No tienes que mirar." Dijo él cuando alcanzó la puerta, a sabiendas de que los cuerpos de sus atacantes estaban a escasos metros de distancia.

"No." Masculló Beth. "Necesito verlo."

Él salió de la habitación hacia el pasillo. Solamente le llevó unos segundos llegar hasta los cuerpos. Con ganas de sacarla del edificio lo más rápido posible, amplió sus zancadas consiguiendo únicamente que ella le detuviera.

"No." Dijo ella. "Espera un minuto."

Él se detuvo. Beth echó un vistazo a los restos, sin decir nada- sin reaccionar si quiera. Daryl no estaba seguro qué esperar, pero no era esto. De forma repentina Beth tironeó de su chaleco donde su mano aún apuñaba la tela. Cuando él agachó la mirada hacia ella, Beth le estaba mirando directamente a él.

"Debería haber sido yo quien los matara." Dijo ella.

"Lo sé." Respondió Daryl. "Pero ellos están muertos igualmente."

"Lo sé." Respondió ella como un eco. "Vámonos."

Daryl le sacó fuera, y sin ver ninguna otra opción, abrió la puerta del coche y la dejó en el asiento delantero. Ella se removió incómoda, probablemente deseando estar en cualquier parte excepto allí. Daryl se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

"Sé que no es lo más ideal, pero dadas las circunstancias…" Comentó él.

"Es… Está bien." Dijo Beth en un tono críptico.

"Quédate aquí. Voy a coger las llaves de…"

"Mark." Dijo ella de forma silenciosa. "Él no… No le dejó a Tommy conducir."

"No tienes por qué decir sus nombres." Le dijo él.

"No creo que haya ninguna diferencia." Beth dijo, volviendo su cabeza para mirar por el parabrisas.

Daryl se detuvo por un segundo, queriendo decir algo, pero sin saber el qué. Metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos, se dio la media vuelta hacia el edificio. Sólo le llevó un par de minutos encontrar las llaves del muerto. Hizo una mueca.

"Pedazo de escoria." Escupió contra el cadáver. "No soy un hombre temeroso de Dios, pero tengo la esperanza de que haya un lugar especial en el Infierno para ti,- quién sabe, quizá te vea en un tiempo y podemos repetir esto una y otra vez."

Para cuando regresó al vehículo, Beth había apoyado su cabeza contra la ventanilla, luchando por mantenerse consciente. Él se coló en el asiento del conductor y encendió el motor. Tenía más de medio depósito y parecía estar en orden, tendría que servir.

"¿Preparada?" Le preguntó a Beth.

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"De vuelta." Dijo él. "La casa es nuestra mejor opción. Necesitamos arreglarnos y tú necesitas descansar."

"Vale." Dijo Beth. "La cama era agradable."

"Bueno, pronto os reencontraréis los dos."

Hizo un giro de 180º y se encaminó de vuelta hacia la casa donde solamente habían estado unos días. Beth parecía entrar y salir de la inconsciencia de forma continua. Daryl mantenía un ojo en ella, y le despertaba cuando estaba más de un par de minutos inconsciente. Debían ser más que cuidadosos en una situación así.

Daryl vio los árboles emborronarse a su paso. Intentó no pensar, no imaginar por lo que ella había pasado. No tenía ni idea de cómo ayudarla,- no emocionalmente, al menos. Hasta el momento había estado dando tumbos de forma acertada, pero ahora… Le miró, pequeña y rota en el asiento del copiloto.

La respiración de Beth se atascó en su garganta y gimió dolorida en su descanso; el sonido hizo que los músculos de Daryl se tensaran con ira de forma repentina e inmediata. Quería descargar en algo, quería seguir golpeando, y matando- pero ya no había nada contra lo que luchar. Sólo quedaba Beth.

"Beth." Le dijo en tono áspero. Cuando no se despertó, repitió de nuevo su nombre, algo más alto esta vez. "¡Beth!"

Se despertó sobresaltada, su mano acercándose a su cuello. Su mirada se paseo por el vehículo para detenerse sobre Daryl. Sus hombros se destensaron con relajo y respiró profundamente. Una vez. Y una más. Se volvió para mirarle, el cansancio aún visible en su cara.

"Lo siento."

"No te disculpes." Dijo él.

El silencio se instauró entre ellos momentáneamente. Era más pesado de lo que él había sentido jamás. Cada fibra de su ser deseaba ser capaz de decir lo correcto- algo que pudiera hacerle sonreír de nuevo, reír de nuevo. Algo que pudiera hacerle olvidar.

"Hey, Daryl." Dijo ella con suavidad.

"¿Sí?" Dijo él, los ojos en la carretera.

"Sabía que me encontrarías." Le respondió ella con seguridad.

Su pecho dolió ante sus palabras con algo a lo que era incapaz de ponerle nombre- algo que él nunca había sentido antes- y algo que no quería volver a perder.

* * *

_¡Hola de nuevo! Hoy si me acordé de que era miércoles jajajaja Así que aquí estoy con una nueva entrega de esta historia. Espero que os esté gustando ;)_

_Gracias por vuestros comentarios en el anterior capítulo. Marii ya que sigues sin estar registrada te contesto por aquí al review. Creo que todas pensábamos que tardaría más en encontrarla pero no, ahí estaba Daryl repartiendo golpes a diestro y siniestro. Jajaja tranquila, entiendo ese sentimiento por lo ocurrido con Mark y Tommy. Gracias a ti por seguir leyendo la historia y comentándola!_

_Bueno… Ahora toca llegar a la seguridad de la cosa y hacer un "chequeo de los daños". ¿Cómo irá? ¿Lograrán apañarse? ¿Intentarán exorcizar sus demonios de algún modo?_

_¡Os veo en 7 días con un nuevo capítulo! ¡Gracias por seguir ahí!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Traducción autorizada del fic **_**"Here&Now**_**" de Heart Iconography ID 10336594.**

Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado con The Walking Dead pertenecen a Robert Kirkman y la cadena AMC.

Esta historia, sus personajes, sus voces, sus sentimientos son obra de la autora. **Yo me limito a traducir sus palabras.**

_Advertencias: Violencia, Violación, abusos, lenguaje..._

* * *

Daryl había dejado dormir a Beth mientras la llevaba de camino al interior de la casa. Pensó que tal vez así sería más sencillo para ella, no tener que ver de dónde había sido secuestrada, la larga línea de árboles alzándose de forma amenazadora.

"Hey, niña." Dijo Daryl, tocándole el brazo. "¡Beth!"

Ella se despertó, mirando a su rostro, tratando de comprender dónde se encontraba. Parte de él pensó si ella creería que estaba soñando- que se había quedado dormida en esa cama y se había despertado de nuevo pensando que sólo era otra pesadilla. _Daría lo que fuera porque esa fuera la verdad._

"Perdón." Musitó Beth.

"Tengo esto para ti." Le dijo extendiéndole una botella de agua. "Bebe."

Él le miró beber la botella más rápido de lo que era conveniente, pero no era tan desalmado como para decirle que tragara más pausadamente. ¿Quién sabía si quiera si había podido beber algo desde que se la habían llevado? Ella gimió con cada trago, pero no se detuvo hasta que desapareció hasta la última gota.

"¿Mejor?" Le preguntó él.

"Mmmm… ¿Puedo dormir ahora?"

"Tengo que curarte primero, Beth." Dijo él.

"¿Sí? ¿Tienes algún tipo de varita mágica de la que no sepa?" Dijo ella con amargura.

Él cambió su peso de un pie a otro. Daryl hubiera dado lo que fuera por deshacer lo que le habían hecho a Beth- a su amiga Beth, a su niña Beth; la persona que se suponía él debía cuidar. La persona que seguía escurriéndose entre sus manos como la arena y regresando a él cambiada. _Bippity, bopitty, boo,_ se gruñó a sí mismo_. ¿Qué bien voy a hacer yo?_

"Necesito asegurarme de que no hay nada roto, y limpiar algunos de los cortes." Dijo él. "No puedo arriesgarme a que se te infecten."

"No hay nada roto." Dijo ella.

"¿Cómo podrías saberlo?" Le preguntó él.

"Mi padre." Le contestó. "Confía en mí, nada está roto."

"Me sentiría mejor si me dejaras echarles un vistazo." Protestó Daryl.

"Bueno, me sentiría mejor si el agua fuera whisky casero, pero supongo que tenemos que apañarnos."

"Al menos déjame ayudar con los rasguños." Le dijo él.

"Bien." Cedió ella. "¿Hay algún botiquín?"

"Sí, lo tengo aquí mismo." Dijo él levantándolo de la mesita de noche.

"Podré hacer la mayoría yo sola." Dijo ella intentando alcanzar el botiquín," pero creo que tengo algunos cortes en mi espalda que no podré alcanzar. Y mi cara, probablemente."

"¿Estarás bien si yo…?" Daryl comenzó a preguntar, dejando a medias la frase incómodo, sin querer continuar.

"Probablemente no, pero, ¿no tenemos más opción, verdad?" Preguntó ella con el mentón tembloroso como si fuera a echarse a llorar.

"Beth, necesito que me mires." Dijo Daryl. Cuando su mirada se alzó hacia la suya, él continuó. "Jamás te haría daño, niña. Antes me cortaría mis propios brazos. Sólo tienes que confiar en mí un poco más, y entonces estará hecho. Tan simple como eso. Seré lo más rápido posible."

Ella tomó aire profundamente deslizando su cuerpo hacia delante dejándole espacio para que se sentara a su espalda. Daryl movió el botiquín y se agachó sobre el colchón. De repente sintió como si no supiera qué hacer con sus manos. Percibiendo su titubeo, ella alzó su camiseta lo más modestamente que pudo.

Daryl vio rojo… una neblina asesina. Cortes, profundos y superficiales, y cardenales. Por todas partes. A lo largo de su pálida piel. Cerró los puños tan fuerte que sus nudillos crujieron en el silencio. Podía visualizar las marcas de una mano. _Putos animales, Dios malditos animales…_

"¿Daryl?" Preguntó Beth con voz pequeña. "Está bien"

"No lo está." Respondió Daryl con tono categórico. Intentó tranquilizar sus manos a medida que comenzaba a desinfectar sus cortes. Ella ni si quiera se encogió, pero podía sentir su respiración volviéndose más errática al contacto de sus dedos con su piel desnuda. "Beth, ¿estás bien?".

"Solo… ¿Puedes hablarme?" Preguntó ella." Si puedo escuchar tu voz, sé que eres tú y está bien."

"Hablar no es mi punto fuerte." Admitió él. "Pero puedo intentarlo. ¿Alguna sugerencia para el tema?"

"Lo que sea."

"Una vez, en clase de mates, incendié mi libro."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Beth.

"El professor estaba divagando sobre una división interminable o alguna otra mierda," dijo Daryl, " y yo estaba en noveno curso, creo. Y estaba tan aburrido. Tenía mi mechero en el bolsillo, y comencé a quemar el borde del libro. Me sentaba en la parte de atrás yo solo y no pensé que nadie se fuera a dar cuenta. Pero lo siguiente que recuerdo es que de repente se incendió el libro entero. Mi mejor suposición es que Merle había rociado el cuaderno con algo, como vodka o algo así."

"¡Vaya!" Dijo Beth, su respiración se había calmado ligeramente. "¿Qué pasó después de eso?"

"Pues, el profesor estaba bastante cabreado. En cambio todos los chicos pensaban que era bastante impresionante. Claro, ellos pensaron que lo hice a propósito. Me echaron durante un tiempo. Hubo rumores rondando por ahí que para cuando volví tenía planeado quemar el colegio entero."

"Bueno, quemaste una casa." Dijo ella en tono melancólico, como si el recuerdo fuera de algo lejano y casi no pudiera recordar que estuvo ella allí. Daryl supuso que, para ella, esa chica en aquel recuerdo y ella ahora, eran prácticamente dos personas diferentes. Pero él no lo veía de esa manera.

"Me dejé engañar por una mala influencia." Dijo Daryl con tono triste.

"En fin, si alguien sugiriese que saltaras de un acantilado, ¿lo harías?" Le preguntó Beth mirando por encima de su hombro.

"No lo sé." Dijo él recolocando de nuevo la camiseta. "Tal vez si fuera rubia."

* * *

_Otra semana que se queda atrás y aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo. ¡Otra vez me acordé de puro milagro! Necesito más fósforo en mi vida._

_Bueno… Ahí tenemos otra pequeña confesión sobre el pasado de Daryl a Beth, como en aquella cabaña. Aunque esta vez las circunstancias han sido bien distintas, sin más alcohol de por medio que el usado para las heridas._

_Ha sido un momento complicado pero a la vez es una gran muestra de la confianza que Beth tiene en él. ¿Cómo seguirá siendo la recuperación? Habrá que esperar para verlo._

_¡Gracias por vuestros comentarios y el apoyo de la historia!_

_Valentina, ya que no tienes cuenta te contesto por aquí ;) No te preocupes por no haber comentado el anterior, cada review cuando llega es más que bien recibido. Esto mejora como el buen vino! Jajaja Yo creo que no es que le de igual lo que le ocurriera, quizá su mecanismo de defensa, no creo que le sea indiferente que la golpearan de esa manera. Es mi humilde opinión :D ¡Un abrazo!_

_Os veo en… 7 días! Ya veréis como pasan volando, a mí me pasa con la edad jajajaja_

_¡Nos leemos!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Traducción autorizada del fic ****_"Here&Now_****" de Heart Iconography ID 10336594.**

Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado con The Walking Dead pertenecen a Robert Kirkman y la cadena AMC.

Esta historia, sus personajes, sus voces, sus sentimientos son obra de la autora. **Yo me limito a traducir sus palabras.**

_Advertencias: Violencia, Violación, abusos, lenguaje..._

* * *

Mientras Beth dormía, Daryl se encontró a sí mismo en el exterior de la casa, mirando hacia el cielo sin estrellas. Por una vez en su vida, no sabía que hacer con sus manos; golpear, disparar, cazar- todo eso le resultaba natural. Pero esto, curar a alguien, ayudar a alguien… No estaba seguro de que sus toscos dedos y sus uñas estuvieran hechas para esa clase de trabajo.

Él se había quedado con ella por una hora mientras dormía. Mirándola simplemente, rezando para que no se despertara y le viera allí. Daryl había querido irse tras comprobar cómo estaba, pero parecía tan jodidamente pequeña en esa cama. Cada vez que sus cejas se fruncían, o que musitaba algo entre sueños, él deseaba poder hacer algo más- cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer- pero lo único que era capaz de hacer era mirar.

Tenía un dolor de cabeza que se había ido gestando detrás de sus ojos- algún tipo de dolor horrible del que era incapaz de deshacerse. Desenfocaba las líneas de su visión y le hacía sentirse mareado. Daryl presionó los dedos contra sus sienes, pero eran tan inútiles como en cada ocasión en que tenían que hacer algo importante. Cualquier cosa que necesitara de un toque gentil, una cierta atención.

Daryl Dixon, matón. Daryl Dixon, paleto. Daryl Dixon, emocionalmente atrofiado. Él no tenía ni puta idea de mujeres en la mayor parte de las situaciones. ¿Qué se suponía debía decirle a ella? ¿Cómo se suponía iba a saber cuándo insistirle y cuando apartarse? Él era conocido por soltar por la boca la primera gilipollez que se le pasaba por la cabeza. Daryl gruñó, sintiendo una fuerte punzada de dolor entre sus ojos.

"Un penique por tus pensamientos", dijo una pequeña y estrangulada voz.

Daryl se volvió para encontrarse Beth en el hueco de la puerta, cubierta con una suave película de sudor. Su rostro estaba pálido, haciendo que las magulladuras parecieran más profundas que antes. Gimió dolorida apoyando su peso sobre su pie izquierdo. Daryl le vio envolverse con un jersey rojo, prenda que probablemente habría encontrado indagando en el armario de la habitación. Tenía un aspecto horrible, pero era lo más feliz que él había estado al ver el color llameante.

"Los peniques ya no son lo que eran, niña." Dijo él. "No deberías haber salido de la cama."

"Bueno, no me mató." Dijo ella con un lento y doloroso encogimiento de hombros.

"Supongo que no." Aceptó él.

Daryl quería mandarle de vuelta a la habitación. Decirle que descansara. Que dejara de ser tan cabezota. Pero el sonido de su voz calmó sus pensamientos y era un tanto complicado dejar que se fuera- por cualquier espacio de tiempo. Daryl estaba seguro de que nunca sentiría la certeza absoluta de que cuando volviera ella fuera a estar ahí. Incluso ahora.

"¿En qué estabas pensando?" Preguntó Beth de nuevo. "Parecías bastante pensativo."

"Deseando con todas mis fuerzas que alguien que realmente pudiera ayudarte estuviera aquí. Como tu hermana. O Carol. O cualquiera otro, en serio."

Beth no digo nada. En cambio miró hacia el negro cielo. Él intento averiguar en qué pensaba- que pensaba de la oscuridad. Como se extendía y devoraba todo a su alrededor. Cómo podías perderte en ella.

"Beth." Comenzó Daryl." ¿Estás segura…? Podría encontrar a Maggie para ti. Tanto como eso podría hacer, al menos."

Ella sólo agitó su cabeza como respuesta. Su expresión, que había sido abierta antes, pareció cerrarse contra él; y una vez más él se encontraba mirando desde fuera. _Puta mierda_, se maldijo a sí mismo. _Buena manera de comenzar ya, capullo._

"No voy a forzarte, niña." Dijo él, intentando corregir su error de forma inmediata. "Pero es una oferta válida por si cambias de opinión."

"Y," Comenzó Beth, su voz tan silenciosa que casi no podía escucharla." Si alguna vez cambias de idea- si quieres ir a buscar a Rick, o Carol, o Michonne…"

Parte de él no podía creer que siguiera empeñada en eso- tenía que recordarse a sí mismo que no estaba intentando herirle. Que estaba alejándole de ella porque pensaba que sería más feliz sin ella. Se tragó las ganas de cabrearse con ella, aunque su ira parecía hervir en su garganta, esperando a saltar si no era cuidadoso.

Debía ser jodidamente cuidadoso, por una vez en su vida.

"No." Respondió con simpleza.

"Daryl, lo digo en serio." Argulló ella. "No estoy diciendo que tengas que hacerlo. Simplemente digo, que es una oferta válida."

"No quiero estar en ninguna otra parte." Dijo él brusco.

"Ya…" Dijo Beth sarcástica. "Tenemos un auténtica situación de ensueño entre manos aquí."

"Tú estás aquí." Dijo él. "Estás viva. Ése era el sueño."

"Tal deberías haber pensado en algo más grande."

"Parecía bastante importante en su momento." Respondió él.

Beth no dijo nada ante eso, pero siguió mirando al cielo. Daryl sintió la urgencia de coger su mano, tal y como hizo en el cementerio, pero tenía miedo de que pudiera incomodarle. Presionó sus uñas contra sus palmas hasta que escoció.

"Sabes…" Dijo Beth, volviendo su rostro hacia él una última vez antes de irse, "Solían gustarme las estrellas, pero creo que ahora lo prefiero así ahora."

Daryl no estaba seguro de qué era lo que estaba intentando decirle. Era un desastre con las metáforas, leyendo entre líneas- cualquier cosa que requiriera algo de sutileza. Todo lo que él sabía era que, en lo más profundo de sus cansados huesos, algo de lo que ella había dicho, le entristeció más de lo que tenía derecho a sentir.

* * *

_¿Qué os decía? ¡Ya pasaron los 7 días! Bueno, bueno, bueno… Aprovechando que a la sombra se puede aguantar, aquí vengo con el capítulo 6 de este par. _

_Daryl sigue con esa idea en su cabeza de que es un inepto para cuidar de nadie (craso error en mi opinión), y ambos con la idea de que lo que el otro necesita no es al que tiene en frente. Esa tristeza del cazador al escuchar las palabras de Beth, teniendo en cuenta como en la precuela contaba cómo disfrutaba con las estrellas, creo que es más que comprensible. _

_¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Cómo seguirá la recuperación?_

_Gracias por vuestros comentarios y el seguimiento de la historia :D_

_A quienes lo dejasteis como Guest:_

_- Valentina: A veces sólo vemos las situaciones desde una perspectiva cuando tienen millones ;) El voto de confianza de Beth en Daryl es muy grande, y al revés también. Realmente son el mejor compañero de camino que tienen para ese momento, en esa situación. Al menos a mí parecer. ¡Un abrazo!_

_- Caro: ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Espero que te haya gustado esta nueva entrega ;)_

_- Natasha: Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo ;) _

_Bueno… ¡Os veo el próximo miércoles si no hay un cataclismo antes! ¡Toquemos madera!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Traducción autorizada del fic **_**"Here&Now**_**" de Heart Iconography ID 10336594.**

Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado con The Walking Dead pertenecen a Robert Kirkman y la cadena AMC.

Esta historia, sus personajes, sus voces, sus sentimientos son obra de la autora. **Yo me limito a traducir sus palabras.**

_Advertencias: Violencia, Violación, abusos, lenguaje..._

* * *

"Te hice sopa, niña." Dijo Daryl a través de la puerta.

Después de que hubieran hablado, ella se había vuelto a dormir- o al menos, Daryl había asumido que eso había hecho. De cualquier modo, desde entonces no la había visto. Estaba sujetando un bol caliente de sopa de pollo en la punta de sus dedos, sintiendo el calor quemando y arañando su piel.

Cuando ella no contestó, él volvió a llamar. Golpeó la puerta con su mano libre. Después de varios minutos más, abrió la puerta. Vio a Beth sentada sobre sus rodillas en la cama, el diario colocado frente a ella. Se percató también de que el cristal del espejo roto había sido quitado y limpiado.

"Te dije que te relajaras." Dijo Daryl. "No que te pusieras a limpiar mis destrozos."

Beth hizo un pequeño ruido, pero no hizo ningún otro movimiento que diera fe de que sabía de su presencia en la habitación. Sus ojos estaban fijos en las páginas. Daryl podía recordar su caligrafía nítida, sus palabras aún le perseguían.

"¿Estás hambrienta?" Le preguntó dejando el bol de sopa sobre el cambiador.

"No". Dijo Beth. "¿Leíste esto?"

"Tuve que hacerlo." Respondió Daryl. "Pensé que tal vez ahí habría algo que me ayudara a encontrarte."

"Claro."

"Lo siento de verdad." Dijo Daryl. "Nunca he tenido un… diario, o lo que fuera… pero sé lo suficiente como para no ir leyendo el de los demás."

"Está bien." Comentó Beth mirándole finalmente." Sólo intentabas encontrarme. No puedo enfadarme por eso."

"Puedes si quieres." Añadió Daryl.

"No me serviría de mucho." Dijo ella.

Daryl frotó la palma de su mano contra la parte trasera de su cuello, incómodo. Cogió la sopa de nuevo y la dejó junto a ella en la mesita de noche. Sus ojos siguieron a Beth a la par que deslizaba sus piernas a un lado de la cama y cogió la cuchara, enrollándola con los noodles.

"Los sentimientos no te van a hacer ningún bien. O mal. Simplemente los sientes porque los sientes." Dijo Daryl. "No es que quiera que estés cabreada conmigo."

"No lo estoy." Insistió ella.

"Lo estás." Dijo él con una pequeña mueca. "Un poquito."

Ella no dijo nada pero metió otra cucharada de sopa en su boca. Daryl la observó, sintiéndose algo más conforme consigo mismo por lograr que ella comiera. Se alejó varios pasos apoyándose en la pared, sin saber muy bien qué hacer consigo mismo. ¿Estaría cansada de que estuviera allí mirándole? ¿Querría espacio?

"Bueno, estoy contenta porque me encontraras." Dijo Beth con suavidad.

"No volvería a leerlo otra vez, ya sabes, si quisieras…" Comenzó Daryl.

"No lo creo." Le cortó Beth. "Pero me guardaré el libro en caso de que cambie de opinión."

"De acuerdo." Dijo Daryl con sencillez.

"¿Comiste algo de sopa también?" Preguntó Beth.

"Sí." Contestó Daryl. "Imaginé que aún estabas dormida."

Beth continuó comiendo su sopa con lentitud. Él escuchaba el choque y roce del metal contra el cristal. Su ceja fruncida, por dolor o al pensar en algo, Daryl no estaba seguro.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó él.

"Sí." Dijo ella. "Sólo… Las costillas."

Daryl asintió. Él deseaba por encima de cualquier cosa tener aún la bolsa de medicamentos de Merle, pero se había gastado antes de lo que cualquiera hubiera imaginado- incluso racionándolos. Daryl apretó los dientes, odiando sentirse tan inútil.

"Podría volver al pueblo." Dijo él. "Echar un vistazo en las tiendas y las casas de alrededor. Quizá alguien tenga algo."

"A pesar de que la posibilidad de un poco de alivio es tentadora, no estoy en condiciones de cubrirte. Ni a mí misma. Y tú lo sabes."

Daryl inclinó su cabeza, intentando pensar en otro plan. Beth continuó comiendo su sopa, sin mirarle realmente. Él aprovechó la oportunidad de examinarla, anotando cada rozadura, corte y herida. Cuanto más tiempo miraba, más enfermo se sentía.

"¿Fue…?"

"¿Fue qué?" Preguntó ella, cuando él parecía incapaz de continuar.

"¿Fue tan mal la última vez?" Preguntó él. "Cuando te fuiste tú sola, quiero decir. ¿Estabas así de herida?"

"No" Dijo Beth. "Ellos querían mantenerme cerca por un tiempo, por lo que no me hirieron demasiado realmente. Esta vez, querían matarme así que…"

De forma repentina Daryl le dio un punta-pie al cambiador con fuerza. Algo en su cerebro se apagó, y su única respuesta era la violencia. Ellos habían querido mantenerla cerca. Así podrían usarla. Beth, usar a Beth. Pelo rubio, ojos azules, inocencia- Beth. Beth a quien tocaron. Beth a quien intentaron quebrar. La Beth de ellos. _Su _Beth. Golpeó de nuevo el cambiador, lanzando al suelo una lámpara cubierta de polvo.

"Daryl, me estás asustando." Dijo Beth en un susurro.

"Maldita sea, Beth, lo siento." Dijo Daryl, sus palabras deteniendo su ira como si hubiera sido golpeado con un jarro de agua fría. "No quería…"

"Está bien estar cabreado." Dijo ella, casi convirtiéndose en un eco de sus palabras. "Yo también lo estoy. Pero están muertos, Daryl. No puedes ir tras fantasmas buscando venganza."

"Lo sé." Dijo él, exhalando lentamente. "Sigo intentando centrarme en ti, pero me mata, Beth. Se suponía que debía estar cuidando de ti. Como la última vez."

"No puedes controlar nada en este mundo, Daryl." Dijo ella. "Es un milagro que si quiera me encontraras. Estabas enfermo como un perro la última vez que te vi. La fiebre hablaba por ti."

"No es suficiente."

"Es cuanto tenemos." Respondió Beth. "Yo también desearía que fuera diferente. Desearía que nunca hubiéramos ido a esa funeraria. Que hubiera seguido siendo yo, y tú siguieras siendo tú. Desearía poder alejarme de todo esto. Pero esto es cuanto tenemos. Me cogieron. Me encontraste. No me salvaste de todo, pero me salvaste de morir, y eso es todo un mundo hoy en día."

"Supongo que no es nada."

"No, no es nada." Añadió ella con calma. "No lo es."

Tuve un día ajetreadillo y no pude colgar hasta ahora por la noche. Una semana más que pasa, y un nuevo capítulo de este singular par…

Una nueva etapa en su exorcismo de demonios mutuos de ambos dos… Un poco de "perdón velado" y una "petición del mismo" igualmente entre líneas. Esa sensación de culpabilidad de Daryl y esas ganas de Beth de quitarle ese peso de los hombros…

* * *

_No sé vosotras, yo me quedo con el "Supongo que no es nada." "No, no lo es."_

¡_Gracias por vuestros comentarios en el último capítulo!_

_- Valentina: La llama está en las brasas… y las brasas siempre pueden volver a prender, tiempo al tiempo ;) Creo que dadas las circunstancias en gran parte Daryl es realmente lo que Beth necesita para reponerse, no le va a atosigar a preguntas, no va a estar encima de ella continuamente, le va a dar su espacio aunque de vez en cuando se le escapen cosas. Espero que los siete días pasados no se te hicieran tan eternos! ;) Gracias por tu comentario!_

_Os adelanto que, toco madera para subir el capítulo el próximo miércoles. Me voy unos días fuera a visitar a mi hermana pero voy a intentar traducir el capítulo 8 antes de irme y publicarlo el día en cuestión, si tardo un pelín, mil disculpas por adelantado. ¡Intentaré cumplir "con el horario"!_

_¡Que tengáis una buena semana!_

_pd: Perdonar si hay alguna expresión medio rara ^^_


	8. Chapter 8

**Traducción autorizada del fic ****_"Here&Now_****" de Heart Iconography ID 10336594.**

Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado con The Walking Dead pertenecen a Robert Kirkman y la cadena AMC.

Esta historia, sus personajes, sus voces, sus sentimientos son obra de la autora. **Yo me limito a traducir sus palabras.**

_Advertencias: Violencia, Violación, abusos, lenguaje..._

* * *

Daryl sentía el calor del sol sobre su nuca. De entre todos los planes, éste era bastante malo, pero estaba comprometido a ello en ese momento. Empujó la carretilla por el camino irregular, maldiciendo cuando el agua se escurría por el borde.

"Maldita sea." Espetó. "¡Me caguen la puta!"

Él se detuvo para descansar unos minutos, frotándose las durezas de las manos. La casa aún estaba varias yardas más adelante. En los útimos días Beth había estado moviéndose por ella más y durmiendo menos- una buena señal si es que había alguna; y para Daryl, era un motivo de celebración.

Por supuesto, él no se sentía cómodo alabando su resolución, y aun cuando Daryl lo hiciera, estaba preocupado porque pudiera recuperar malos recuerdos. En cambio, él hizo la única cosa que sabía cómo hacer- él usó sus actos. El día anterior Daryl se había topado con un arroyo cuando había estado cazando, y vio la carretilla roja apoyada contra un lateral de la casa cuando regresó. Entró y chequeó las escaleras que llevaban al baño- la bañera era un poco pequeña, pero seguía siendo una bañera.

La idea había comenzado a fraguarse en su mente. Daryl comenzó a registrar los armarios hasta que dio con champú y gel de ducha. Joder, podía calentar parte del agua en una hoguera. _Un buen baño caliente. A cualquiera que aún estuviera con vida en ese mundo de mierda le encantaría eso,¿no?_

Desafortunadamente, en el camino de ida y vuelta a la casa había ido perdiendo agua poco a poco. Ya había hecho aproximadamente cuatro viajes, pero Daryl pensó que comenzaba a resentirse de tanto ir y venir. La carretilla estaba ahora aún medio llena- una pequeña victoria. Y si conseguía llevarla el resto del camino sin que se desbordara demasiada agua, tendría suficiente para Beth.

Apretando los dientes, Daryl echó a andar de nuevo, los brazos doloridos de la tarea. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que mantener una carretilla en equilibrio iba a resultar tan trabajoso? Para cuando alcanzó el jardín, estaba agradecido de que el agua hubiera permanecido en su sitio. Daryl empujó su carga hacia el lateral de la casa y comenzó a llenar un cubo que había encontrado para calentar el agua.

"¿Qué te traes entre manos, Daryl Dixon?" Dijo Beth desde su espalda.

"Maldita sea, niña." Musitó para sí mismo Daryl. "Se suponía que iba a ser una sorpresa."

"¿Querías sorprenderme?" Preguntó ella.

"No es nada del otro mundo. Simplemente encontré un arroyo y pensé que querrías lavarte."

"¿Estás diciendo que huelo?" Preguntó Beth con voz divertida.

"Na…" Dijo Daryl incómodo. "Incluso si lo hicieras, no podría olerte por encima de mi propio pestazo."

"Bueno, si querías que fuera una sorpresa, no deberías haber salpicado tanta agua dentro." Dijo Beth. "Pisé en un gigantesco charco en el baño."

"Mierda." Se quejó Daryl. "Ni pensé en eso."

"Me hubiera gustado que me lo hubieras dicho. Podría haberte ayudado."

"Quería hacer algo agradable para ti, Beth." Dijo Daryl. "No funciona exactamente si te dejo que hagas la mitad del trabajo."

Beth no dijo nada pero se acercó a su lado. Ambos miraron hacia las llamas danzando frente a ellos. A la par que el agua comenzaba a calentarse, el vapor empezó a ascender bailando de forma fantasmagórica en el aire sobre ellos, mezclándose con el humo. Luz y oscuridad. Beth miró a Daryl.

"Debería estar ya casi listo." Dijo Daryl. "Los jabones están preparados en el baño. Cogeré esto y te conseguiré una toalla."

"Hey", dijo ella. "No tan rápido. ¿No vas a dejarme que te dé las gracias primero?"

"No tienes por qué."

"No." Arguyó Beth. "Esto ha sido muy considerado de tu parte, Daryl. No puedo aguantarme, en serio. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que tuve un baño caliente…"

"No me había dado cuenta." Dijo Daryl jocoso. "Pensé que el agua fría sería demasiado, ya sabes, con tus dolores."

"Hoy no es tan malo," dijo Beth con una pequeña sonrisa. "Aunque si hubiera sabido que me habría ganado un baño caliente, lo habría fingido."

"¿Cómo voy a ser capaz de confiar en ti ahora, Beth?" Peguntó Daryl.

"Dios sabe", replicó Beth rodando los ojos. Antes de que Daryl pudiera llevar el agua dentro, Beth le detuvo. "Sabes, estoy segura de que podríamos dividir el agua sin problema."

"No," respondió Daryl. "Deja de hacer un drama y deja al hombre que haga algo bueno."

"Vale, vale." Dijo Beth alzando las manos a modo de rendición.

"Además, voy a meterme un chapuzón en el arroyo más tarde," dijo Daryl, "ya sabes, después de que termines."

"¿Vas a llevarte contigo también el jabón de chica?" Preguntó ella.

"No sé." Respondió él." Mi madre solía decir que era como un perro de todos modos- en cuanto estaba limpio, estaba rebozándome en el barro. Cualquier jabón que use, no voy a oler bien por mucho tiempo.

Beth acercó su rostro al de él olisqueándole. Daryl se sintió incómodo. Él sabía que probablemente debía estar oliendo suciedad, sudor y probablemente sangre. _Nada que una chica quisiera oler,_ se dijo a sí mismo.

"En cierta manera me gusta como hueles," dijo ella. "Quiero decir, apestas, pero es agradable. Siempre terminas oliendo a Daryl en el fondo."

"¿Y qué quiere decir eso?"

"Ya sabes como a viento y aceite de motocicleta." Dijo Beth. "Lo cual es gracioso ya que hace siglos que no has montado en la tuya."

"Estará en la sangre." DIjo él con una mueca.

"Sí, tal vez." Dijo Beth.

Entraron en la casa juntos de forma silenciosa. Daryl fue cuidadoso para no desbordar el cubo, lo cual era bastante complicado con el vapor elevándose y quemándole los nudillos. Cuando alcanzó la bañera, Daryl vació el agua caliente en la fría, y vio a Beth meter una mano bajo la superficie salpicándole varias gotas a él.

"Estás de buen humor." Comentó Daryl.

"Bueno, no todos los días ya una chica tiene la ocasión de tomar un baño," replicó Beth. "Bien, ¿qué hay de esa toalla, Daryl Dixon?"

* * *

_Al final la pasada semana me fui imposible traducir nada entre tantos pinos y disfrutando de unos días de calma y tranquilidad con la familia. Peeero, aquí estoy de regreso. ¡Disculpad la demora!_

_No sé qué pensaréis pero daría lo que fuera por un bañito caliente en mitad de un Apocalipsis y más si quien lo prepara es Dixon, ese ser que supuestamente no sabe qué hacer para ayudar a los demás jajaja Ha sido un capítulo más ligero más cotidiano pero que deja entrever un poco más esa relación que están recuperando día a día, ¿no os parece?_

¡_Gracias por vuestros comentarios en el último capítulo! _

_Si no hay un cataclismo, os veo el próximo miércoles con el capítulo 9. __¡Que tengáis una buena semana!_

_pd: Perdonar si hay alguna expresión medio rara ^^_


	9. Chapter 9

**Traducción autorizada del fic **_**"Here&Now**_**" de Heart Iconography ID 10336594.**

Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado con The Walking Dead pertenecen a Robert Kirkman y la cadena AMC.

Esta historia, sus personajes, sus voces, sus sentimientos son obra de la autora. **Yo me limito a traducir sus palabras.**

_Advertencias: Violencia, Violación, abusos, lenguaje..._

* * *

"He estado pensando…" Comenzó Beth, su pelo mojado secándose en largos cordeles sobre sus hombros, "¿el plan es quedarnos aquí, entonces? Como… ¿A largo plazo?"

"Un buen sitio como cualquier otro." Dijo Daryl. "No deberíamos movernos demasiado si no queremos cruzarnos con nadie."

Beth asintió para sí misma y apoyó las manos sobre la mesa de madera. Daryl se percató de que sus uñas estaban limpias- _joder, probablemente se había limpiado detrás de las orejas también. _Sonrió para sí mismo, usó las latas de sopa desperdigadas sobre la mesa para hacer una torre.

"Tampoco sería muy útil corriendo por aquí cerca de todos modos," Musitó Beth.

"Ya casi estás," dijo Daryl. "Estarás curada antes de que te des cuenta."

"Es difícil." Replicó Beth. "Quedarme aquí sentada. Demasiado tiempo para pensar. Cuando… Antes... Solía mantenerme en movimiento hasta que caía exhausta. Lo echo de menos."

Daryl entendía que quería decir. Por un largo tiempo después de que su hermano muriera, eso fue exactamente lo que Daryl había hecho. Simplemente seguir moviéndose. Arreglar las vallas. Ir a por suministros. Ayudar a la gente. Simplemente, seguir moviéndose. Porque cuando se detenía, sus pensamientos se oscurecían- bueno, se oscurecían más aún. Y cuando se echaba para dormir, no había nada más excepto su cuerpo dolorido y la noche.

"Deberías venir en la próxima salida de caza." Dijo Daryl. "No tenemos por qué ir muy lejos."

"Aún no nos hemos quedado sin conservas." Comentó Beth.

"No es el punto." Dijo él hosco. "Quieres salir de nuevo, yo te sacaré, Beth."

"¿Puedo usar la ballesta?" Preguntó ella con una suave sonrisa.

"Puedes intentarlo, pero tus brazos parecen más enclenques que la última vez. No sé cómo diablos piensas poder sujetarlo."

"Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco." Dijo ella.

"¿Acaso no es esa la verdad?" le respondió él, sus ojos examinando su rostro.

"Bueno, ¿cómo estaba el agua?" Preguntó ella, refiriéndose a su baño en el lago.

"No quieras saberlo, Beth." Dijo él. "No cuando tú no tardarás en ir allí mucho más."

"Dios, por favor, no me lo recuerdes." Dijo ella, arrebujándose más en su sweater. "Fue muy agradable, ¿sabes? El baño."

"Olía como un jardín ahí dentro cuando terminaste."

"Tú hueles también como un jardín- usamos el mismo jabón."

"Sí", dijo él con sencillez. "Supongo que sí."

"Sigo sin creer que hicieras eso por mí."

"Como nunca he hecho nada agradable por ti…" Le picó Daryl.

"Haces cosas bonitas por mí continuamente- sólo que no siempre cuentan con burbujas."

"Bueno, no te acostumbres a ello." Dijo Daryl; pero él sabía que si podía hacerle sonreír, hacerle sentir un poco mejor aunque fuera, él lo haría todos los días- sin importar las ampollas y el dolor. Y él no quería ahondar demasiado en el por qué su felicidad era tan jodidamente importante para él. Simplemente sabía que lo era.

"No soñaría con ello, Señor Dixon", replicó ella jocosa.

Se acomodaron en un silencio agradable. Después de un tiempo, Beth le ofreció una lata de judías, a lo que él asintió. Cogiendo su ballesta, salió al exterior para comenzar una fogata. Nada peor que unas judías frías. Beth rebuscó en la cocina un abridor de latas y un cazo limpio. Era una danza que habían practicado ambos y cuyos pasos sabían, confortable y familiar.

Una vez que pusieron las judías al fuego, Daryl observó las llamas. Recordó que cuando era más joven, había gente que proclamaba ser capaz de ver el futuro en ellas. Todo lo que él podá ver eran colores brillantes fusionándose unos en otros mientras sus ojos lagrimeaban ligeramente por el humo.

"¿Les echas de menos?" Preguntó Beth a su lado en la hierba. Su voz era pequeña y silenciosa.

"Así es la vida", dijo él. "Siempre echas de menos a alguien. Te tenía a ti, pero echaba de menos a los demás. Entonces les tuve a todos, pero te echaba de menos a ti. Maggie tenía a Sasha pero echaba en falta a Glenn. Entonces tuvo a Glenn pero no te tenía a ti. Siempre había algo."

"Supongo que es verdad," dijo Beth, apoyando su mentón en sus rodillas. "Es sólo que me sabe mal, mantenerte lejos de ellos."

"No me estás reteniendo lejos de nadie, niña." Dijo él. "Soy un hombre. Voy a donde quiero cuando quiero. Si quisiera irme, me iría."

"Quizá seas un hombre, Daryl Dixon, pero eres uno bueno. Aun cuando quisieras dejarme aquí, no podrías. No en este estado."

"Excepto que no quiero dejarte aquí, o en ninguna otra parte, así que no hay razón para discutirlo."

"Era más sencillo en soledad", dijo ella con calma. "Me alegra que estés aquí. De verdad lo hago. Pero a veces me siento mal porque lo echo de menos."

"No tiene sentido sentirse mal. Creo que todos los que quedan saben que es más sencillo en soledad. No pierdes a nadie, no dejas a nadie detrás. Puedes desaparecer, darte de bruces con un monstruo, y nadie tirará de ti de vuelta."

"Es sólo que siento que no sé ya lo que es ser yo," dijo ella a la punta de sus zapatos.

"Eres una persona. No eres una tostadora o una silla."

"¿Están las judías listas?" Preguntó ella de forma abrupta.

"Casi." Dijo él, sin dejar que el cambio de tema le tomara por sorpresa. Francamente, estaba maravillado con el hecho de que ella estuviera compartiendo algo con él después de todo. Había estado tan callada desde que él la había encontrado. "¿Quieres traer los platos?"

De forma repentina Daryl sintió la pequeña mano de Beth sobre la suya. Su piel era tan suave comparada con la suya… El calor encendió su rostro y se extendió al resto de su cuerpo- podía sentirlo hasta en la planta de sus pies. Ella apretó su mano suavemente. Por un segundo, Daryl pensó para sí mismo, _ojalá pudiera congelar este instante ahora mismo_ pero él pudo sentir el fin del mismo prácticamente al segundo de que ella le tocara.

"Yo solo…" Beth dijo, apartando su mano, "ya sabes… Gracias, Daryl."

"Sólo son judías, niña", dijo él incómodo, tratando de no pensar en ese segundo en el que sus dedos quemaban por cerrarse entorno a los de ella y retenerla allí a su lado, sólo por un poco más.

* * *

_Hay un par de expresiones por el camino que creo no haber logrado del todo darles la naturalidad necesaria al traducirlas, así que, lo siento por eso. En cuanto al capítulo… Un pequeño vistazo más a la cotidianidad de este par, un pequeño pasito más en la ¿buena dirección? Para salir del bache, y una nueva ronda de agradecimientos por parte de Beth que como siempre Daryl intenta escurrir a un lado._

_Como siempre si no ocurre nada raro, en tal caso os intentaría avisar con antelación como la anterior vez, nos vemos de nuevo el próximo miércoles._

_A quienes habéis dejado comentario a modo de guest:_

_- Valentina: De vez en cuando algo de calma y cotidianeidad es necesaria y más que bienvenida, ¿verdad? Daryl es un detallista, ya en la serie da muestras de ello, y me gusta que la autora se haya valido de ello en la historia. Creo que éste capítulo te habrá gustado, espero que sí! Un abrazo y gracias por tu continuo seguimiento de la historia!_

_- Naomi: Como hice con la precuela y estoy haciendo con la secuela, intento cumplir al máximo "el horario" que me autoimpuse para darle un margen a la autora mientras lo escribe, y a mí misma a la hora de traducir los capítulos. Intento cumplir las normas que marqué y por eso, hasta "nueva orden" sólo subiré un capítulo por semana. Espero hayas disfrutado con el capítulo 9, gracias por leer!_

_Nos vemos en una semana, disfrutad de ella._


	10. Chapter 10

**Traducción autorizada del fic **_**"Here&Now**_**" de Heart Iconography ID 10336594.**

Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado con The Walking Dead pertenecen a Robert Kirkman y la cadena AMC.

Esta historia, sus personajes, sus voces, sus sentimientos son obra de la autora. **Yo me limito a traducir sus palabras.**

_Advertencias: Violencia, Violación, abusos, lenguaje..._

_**Nota de la autora: éste capítulo incluye-menciona temas de autolesión. **__**Por favor, leed con precaución. **_

* * *

Sucedió de forma repentina, sin avisar; o tal vez hubiera habido algún tipo de aviso o señal, pero Daryl no se había percatado. Nunca nadie le había acusado de estar muy en comunión con sus propios sentimientos, mucho menos con los de otra persona.

Beth había estado dando pasos agigantados en los últimos días- riendo, sonriendo. Incluso había conseguido dormir toda una noche. Tal vez era cansancio, o alivio. Daryl no había preguntado. Algo como un regalo del cielo. Se acomodaron en una vaga rutina, y en ocasiones ella parecía perdida, sólo por un segundo, pero ella lo apartaba como una nube de lluvia, o un mal pensamiento.

Entonces Daryl le tocó- algo que había hecho antes- solamente una mano en su hombro mientras pasaba por su lado y ella se apartó de él como un resorte, de tal manera que le hizo sentirse como auténtica basura. Ella le miró con grandes y asustadizos ojos, como si no fuera capaz de creer lo que acababa de hacer, y tartamudeó una disculpa. Entonces él se disculpó. Entonces ella se disculpó, hasta que uno hablaba sobre el otro, intentando arañar lo que fuera en busca de esa normalidad que parecía haber desaparecido con tanta facilidad.

Desde entonces, todo había ido cuesta abajo con rapidez. Ella o no dormía, o se despertaba gritando. Daryl intentaba ayudarla, pero ella le apartaba, actuando como si estuviera bien. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si no hubiera lágrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas. Beth ya no salió más afuera; ella pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en su habitación con la puerta cerrada.

Daryl, quien se encontraba en el bosque, se masajeó el puente de la nariz frustrado. Se sentía completamente inútil. Claro que él lograba comida para ella, pero no podía obligarle a comerla. Y claro que podía llevarle agua, calentarla para limpiarse, pero ella simplemente decía _no, gracias_ con tal dulzura que casi le chirriaban los dientes. Parecía todo en vano.

Necesitaba cambiar algo, y rápido, antes de que la alfombra del pasillo se hiciera añicos de tanto sentar su trasero junto a su puerta, porque todo cuanto podía hacer era hacerlo de verdad cuando él le decía que si necesitaba algo estaría esperando fuera. Suspirando profundamente, se colocó la bolsa llena de conejos y ardillas sobre su hombro y se puso a andar en dirección a la casa.

Trató de pensar lo que Maggie podría decirle a ella, pero Daryl no tenía ni idea sobre lo que pasaban las mujeres. Claro que él sabía sobre la crueldad de los hombres, incluso él podía ser cruel, a su manera. La destrucción era algo con lo que estaba familiarizado; sobrevivir. Pero reconstruir algo, arreglar algo… Estaba perdido.

Daryl dejó su bolsa fuera; a Beth no le gustaba ver los animales muertos en sus días buenos, y no quería incomodarla más de lo que ya estaba. Entró en la casa, sin decir nada, imaginando que probablemente Beth querría estar sola. Daryl dejó su macuto cerca de las escaleras para que si ella se acercaba viera que estaba de vuelta.

Vio sorprendido cómo Beth se encontraba frente al fregadero, mirando a través de las ventanas. Daryl se quedó estático al ver cómo sus hombros se agitaban ligeramente. ¿Estaba llorando? El pensamiento incomodó a Daryl sobremanera, porque odiaba cuando lloraba pero nunca sabía cómo lograr que se detuviera y siempre parecía perdurar eternamente.

"¿Estás bien, niña?" Preguntó hosco.

Daryl escuchó un repicar metálico en el fregadero que hizo que su sangre se congelara. Se acercó a ella por detrás y le obligó a mirarle con sus manos en sus hombros. Vio la sangre en el acto- el rojo brillaba como una corriente eléctrica sobre su blanca piel. Él tomó su mano en la suya y presionó sobre la herida.

"No te muevas, Beth." Le advirtió. "Sólo dame un segundo."

Rápidamente, con mil pensamientos bullendo en su cabeza, Daryl encontró un trapo que parecía más limpio que sucio. Cogió una botella de agua de la encimera y lo empapó con ella, implorando porque pudiera limpiar cualquier resto de polvo o suciedad. Daryl movió su mano, sujetando el antebrazo de Beth sobre el fregadero, y regándolo con el agua restante de la botella. Ató el trapo mojado alrededor de la herida- no lo suficientemente profunda como para haber hecho un daño real, pero joder, estaba sangrando demasiado.

"Siéntate", le ordenó.

Beth arrastró su cuerpo hacia la silla y se sentó. Su rostro estaba pálido y sudoroso. Las ojeras bajo sus ojos parecían dos medias lunas negras. Daryl intentó alejar las imágenes del _antes_; la chica en la granja que quería morir. A él no le había importado lo más mínimo entonces; había pensado que era una estúpida niñata que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de todas formas- no, si era incapaz de soportar perder a gente. Pero ahora era diferente, y Daryl estaba agitado, temblando.

"¿Qué cojones, Beth?" Demandó él. "¿Intentando suicidarte de nuevo? ¿Ya estás tirando la toalla? ¿Alejándote, eh?"

"Sólo…" dijo Beth cansada, "sólo… quería sentir algo."

"¿Querías sentir algo?" Le espetó. "¿Así que eliges el dolor? ¿No has tenido ya suficiente de eso, niña?"

"No dolió," murmuró ella más para sí misma que para él.

"No puedes hacer esto," dijo Daryl. " No te voy a perder, Beth."

"No estaba intentando…"

"¡No importa!", atajó él. "¡Ésta no es la respuesta! ¡Maldita sea, Beth! Tienes que echarme un cable en esto. Estoy en terreno desconocido. No sé qué hacer contigo. Qué decir. No tengo ni puta idea de nada."

"¿Y yo sí?", preguntó ella. "Ser _violada _no viene precisamente con un libro de instrucciones."

"Deberías haber…"

"¿Qué debería haber hecho?" Preguntó ella. "¿Ir a donde ti? Decirte, _Daryl, siento como si me ahogara y no sé qué hacer_. ¿Quién bien habría hecho? Tú mismo lo acabas de decir, no sabes qué estás haciendo. O qué decir."

"Bueno, ¡Podría haber escondido los putos cuchillos al menos!" gritó él, gesticulando con su brazo hacia el fregadero.

"¿Qué importa si me corto?" Dijo Beth. "Los muertos se levantan, los vivos son monstruos, y todos estamos viendo cómo el mundo se descompone en nada. Es un arañazo. ¡Es mi cuerpo! ¿Qué problema hay?"

Daryl se dio la media vuelta y fue hacia el fregadero. Sacó el cuchillo con su espalda vuelta hacia Beth. Murmurando para sí, _¿qué problema hay?_ Se dio la vuelta y presionó la hoja contra su brazo. Vio a Beth morderse el labio, queriendo decir algo, pero sin querer morder el anzuelo.

"Solamente dilo, niña" dijo él, presionando la punta del cuchillo hasta que una gota de sangre cayó hasta su muñeca.

"Vale." Dijo Beth, levantándose con rapidez. "Está bien, vale. Quieto. No."

"Pero, si no importa, ¿por qué tratas de detenerme, eh?"

"Porque me importas, ¿Vale?" dijo ella, apartando un mechón de pelo de su cara con su respiración frustrada.

Daryl lanzó el cuchillo al fregadero y regresó junto a ella. Con cuidado apoyó ambas manos sobre sus hombros, y cuando ella no se encogió, la atrajo hacia él en un abrazo tan delicado que se cuestionó a sí mismo quién era. Acunó su nuca, pensando lo frágil y pequeño que se sentía su cráneo.

"Y tú me importas a mí, niña," dijo él contra su sien. "Sé que no es mucho, pero soy todo cuanto tienes ahora. Tú eres mi gente y te necesito."

Ella asintió contra su hombro. Pudo sentir la humedad de sus lágrimas contra su camisa. Beth rodeó con sus finos brazos su cuerpo, pero Daryl no podía sentirse sorprendido. No podía sentir nada. Su cerebro estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de descifrar por qué casi dijo _quiero_ en vez de _necesito_- y por qué, aun cuando Daryl se había corregido a sí mismo, la palabra sonaba bien.

* * *

_Bueno, bueno, bueno... El baile que se traen estos dos es uno cuyos pasos les son desconocidos hasta a ellos. Un paso para delante, dos para atrás... Cabía la posibilidad de que algo así ocurriera, el resultado podría haber sido peor pero, al final no fue así. Parece que el subconsciente de Daryl sabe mejor que él lo que pasa realmente por eso que le late en el pecho y a lo que muchas veces parece no hacerle caso... ¿Lo hará en esta ocasión? Habrá que esperar y seguir leyendo._

_Gracias por vuestro seguimiento de la historia, paciencia y comentarios ;) Y a quien dejó el review a modo de Guest:_

_- Valentina: EL roce del capítulo anterior no ha sido tan bien tolerado en este y al final, todo se fue cuesta abajo. Aunque también es cierto, que al final de este capítulo se deja abrazar por "el oso Dixon" (no sé por qué le llamé así). La situación que viven es complicada dado los acontecimientos sucedidos... No es un camino de rosas. Espero que te haya gustado también este capítulo. ¡Gracias por leer!_

_Si el calor de estos días no me funde el portátil, el próximo miércoles volveré con el siguiente capítulo. _

_¡Que tengáis una buena semana!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Traducción autorizada del fic ****_"Here&Now_****" de Heart Iconography ID 10336594.**

Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado con The Walking Dead pertenecen a Robert Kirkman y la cadena AMC.

Esta historia, sus personajes, sus voces, sus sentimientos son obra de la autora. **Yo me limito a traducir sus palabras.**

_Advertencias: Violencia, Violación, abusos, lenguaje..._

* * *

"Si alguna vez…" Comenzó Daryl callándose poco después.

Estaban sentados en el jardín, el fuego crepitando entre ellos dos. Daryl había cocinado la ardilla que había cogido, y ambos estaban llenos y en silencio. Beth, cuyo brazo él había cubierto con una venda, estaba tironeando de los bordes de la tela blanca con gesto ausente.

"¿Si alguna vez…? ¿Quiero hablar de ello?" Beth terminó por él. "Podría resultar mucho más sincero si al menos pudieras terminas la frase, ¿Sabes?"

"Beth, lo digo en serio," dijo él. "No puede ser bueno para ti, guardarlo todo dentro de esa manera."

"Hable de ello o no, sucedió." Dijo ella. "Tú nunca hablas de tu padre- no de verdad. ¿Hay alguna diferencia?"

Daryl gruñó y removió el fuego con un rama que había encontrado en el suelo. ¿Había marcado alguna diferencia? Tal vez. Tal vez si él hubiera hablado sobre ello cuando era más joven, él no habría crecido tan endurecido y hosco. Pero no lo sabía con seguridad. Era una pérdida de tiempo cuestionárselo.

"Supongo que no. Pero a nadie a mi alrededor le importaba," dijo en tono brusco. "Y éste no es el caso."

"Lo sé," dijo Beth con sencillez. "Sé que te importa, Daryl."

"Pero, ¿no quieres hablar de ello?"

"Solamente te molestaría", respondió ella. "Soltaría un par de palabras y tú ya estarías estrellando tu puño contra un árbol- y no creo que la naturaleza haya hecho nada para merecer eso."

"¿Eso era una broma, Greene?"

"Tal vez," dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa. "Además, tú ya sabes lo que pasó."

"No sé, niña." Dijo él. " Quiero decir, lo sé, sí, pero no lo sé."

"Bueno, gracias por la oferta; pero contártelo todo a ti no me parece un viaje demasiado agradable."

"No se supone que deba ser agradable," dijo Daryl.

"¡Podrías dejarlo estar!" Exclamó Beth.

"Exacto", dijo él con dureza. "¡No sé por qué me preocupo!"

Beth se puso en pie con rapidez y se metió como un vendaval a la casa, dejando a Daryl solo en el jardín con sus pensamientos_. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Me caguen la puta!_ ¿Cómo era posible que un ofrecimiento para hablar se hubiera convertido en una pelea con Beth? ¿Por qué estas situaciones siempre se le iban de las manos? ¿Por qué no podía mantener la cabeza fría, por una maldita vez?

"Hey, Beth," musitó para sí mismo. "¿Por qué no me cuentas fotograma a fotograma el momento más traumático de toda tu vida?"

Era un milagro que ella no hubiera pensado que él era algún tipo de pervertido que se ponía cachondo con esa clase de temas. Dios, como si su violación fuera algún tipo de cuento de miedo de campamento. ¿Qué había mal en él? Ella necesitaba a alguien mejor con las palabras, alguien que la ayudara. Y ahí estaba él, dejando que cualquier chorrada saliera de su bocaza.

_Como la puta seda_, pensó él.

Daryl permaneció allí por un tiempo, hasta que supo que Beth se habría encogido sobre sí misma en la cama y con un poco de suerte estaría dormida. Él no quería que ella tuviera que lidiar con él otra vez. Tal vez se disculpara al día siguiente. Tal vez ella le miraría de esa manera como cada vez que la liaba, y Daryl no tendría que… él sabría que había sido perdonado y olvidado.

Daryl pensó sobre ella a la par que se quedaba dormido en el sofá. Deseando saber qué decir. O al menos, que las cosas que él había dicho no eran siempre tan terribles.

* * *

"Ugh, maldita sea," una voz le despertó de su sueño.

Daryl parpadeó, sorprendido de que fuera ya de día. Beth se encontraba dentro junto a la puerta abierta. Entrecerró los ojos mirándola. Estaba cubierta en sangre. Sangre oscura. Parte de ella estaba pegada a su pelo- partes de carne y suciedad. Ella estaba limpiando la manilla de la puerta con la parte limpia de su camiseta.

"Oh, ¿te he despertado?", preguntó ella. "Lo siento, estaba intentando ser silenciosa, pero Maggie siempre dijo que necesitaba aprender a levantar más los pies."

"¿Pero qué cojones…?" Preguntó él. "¿Qué te ha pasado?"

"La pregunta más acertada sería qué le ha pasado al caminante que estaba ahí en frente. Y la respuesta es mi cuchillo. Aunque estaba algo fuera de práctica."

"¿Qué? ¿Había un caminante? ¿Por qué coño no me despertaste?"

"Bueno, verás, primero estaba intentando redirigirlo escondiéndome y lanzando piedras. Solía funcionar muy bien, pero supongo que estoy algo oxidada con la parte del escondite y, bueno, una vez me vio no tuve otra elección."

"¡Maldita sea, niña!" Gritó Daryl. "¿Estás loca, yendo ahí fuera sin respaldo? ¿Y si hubiera pasado algo?"

"Daryl, ¡relájate! Era un solo caminante," protestó ella." Dios, una intenta hacer algo amable por el hombre y…"

"¿Crees que habría sido bonito si hubieras sido mordida, niña?"

"¿Qué bicho te ha picado, Daryl Dixon?" Demandó ella. "¡Estás siendo más sobreprotector que mi padre!"

"¿Si vamos a estar gritándonos el uno al otro al menos podrías cerrar la puta puerta, niña?"

Beth, al margen de su cabreo, cerró la puerta con suavidad. Se movió para colocarse frente a él, manos en sus caderas, el mentón alzado de forma desafiante. Daryl apretó sus dientes entre sí, percibiendo las rozadoras en sus nudillos y la suciedad en la venda de su brazo.

"Hay algo de agua para limpiarlo," sugirió él. "Luego deberías cambiar el vendaje de nuevo."

"Y ahora eres mi madre," musitó ella.

"¡No soy la jodida madre de nadie, niña!" Espetó él. "¡Pero alguien tiene que mirar por ti!"

"!Bueno, tal vez estaba yo intentando mirar por ti por una vez!" dijo ella clavando su dedo índice en su pecho. "¿Se te pasó por la cabeza, pedazo de idiota?"

Él atrapó su mano en la suya y la sujetó. Beth se quedó estática, sus ojos fijos en los de él, encendidos. Daryl rozó su pulgar a lo largo del pequeño hueso en su muñeca mientras ella respiraba con pesadez.

"No vamos a pelear sobre esto," musitó él. "Si cualquiera de los dos sale, salimos juntos. Necesitamos el respaldo. ¿Vale?"

"De acuerdo," aceptó Beth. "¿Puedo tener mi mano de vuelta ahora?"

"Supongo que sí," dijo él, bajando su mano hasta su costado, dejándola marchar." Sobre aye…"

"Lo sé," atajó ella. "Yo también."

"Grita cuando estés de vuelta," dijo él, pensándoselo mejor lo de estar a su lado mientras se limpiaba. "Te ayudaré a vendarte de nuevo el brazo."

Daryl le vio alejarse, pensando que tal vez odiara cuando ella estaba cabreada con él, pero que le encantaba la manera en la que ella brillaba al estarlo.

* * *

_Si este par no discute de vez en cuando, habría que hacérselo mirar jajajaja Bromas al margen, ambos necesitaban dejar unas cuantas cartas sobre la mesa en esta partida que hace tiempo empezó entre ellos._

_Ambos quieren ayudar al otro aunque a simple vista el modo no sea el más idóneo, pero, se quieren cubrir las espaldas mutuamente y les importa el bienestar del otro. En un mundo así, no creo que sea moco de pavo._

_Mil gracias de parte de la autora y una servidora por vuestros comentarios y seguimiento de la historia. A quien dejó el review a modo de guest:_

_- Valentina: Está todo muy a flor de piel, ambos tienen que andar con pies de plomo aunque a veces anden como un elefante en una cacharrería. Tendrás que tener algo más de paciencia para saber si Daryl se cae finalmente del guindo, o no jajaja Un abrazo y gracias por tus palabras!_

_Como siempre, si no hay un cataclismo, os veo el próximo miércoles con una nueva entrega ;)_


	12. Chapter 12

**Traducción autorizada del fic ****_"Here&Now_****" de Heart Iconography ID 10336594.**

Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado con The Walking Dead pertenecen a Robert Kirkman y la cadena AMC.

Esta historia, sus personajes, sus voces, sus sentimientos son obra de la autora. **Yo me limito a traducir sus palabras.**

_Advertencias: Violencia, Violación, abusos, lenguaje..._

* * *

"Te lo digo niña, la respuesta es ninguna," se quejó Daryl, sintiendo sus mejillas encenderse. "¡Lo siento si no es la historia interesante que buscabas!"

"Daryl, no te molestes," le dijo Beth con voz calmada. "Yo sólo he tenido un novio. En serio, no es nada importante."

"Por si no te has dado cuenta, te llevo unos cuantos años," dijo Daryl.

Beth se encogió de hombros y subió sus pies a la silla, escondiéndolos bajo ella. Habían estado sentados en la sala de estar por un tiempo, simplemente hablando, cuando Beth sacó el tema. _Bueno, ¿cuántas novias has tenido?_ Tan fácil, y de forma tan inocente, que Daryl sabía que no había nada más allá, pero aun así, le avergonzó igualmente.

"Sí bueno, puede que seas algo mayor que yo, pero al menos aún puedes encontrar a alguien," dijo ella con calma.

"Igual que tú", respondió él.

"Bueno, en los últimos años sólo me he cruzado contigo y…" Beth no terminó la frase. "Sin mencionar que, los chicos no estarán precisamente haciendo cola para salir conmigo ahora."

Daryl se rascó la nuca. No sabía qué decir. Por supuesto, quería asegurarle a ella; quería decirle que estaba loca si pensaba que un tío no querría estar con ella simplemente porque ella había sido… Daryl cerró sus manos en puños.

"Si un chico no pudiera sobrevivir en este mundo," dijo Daryl en cambio, "o no pudiera soportar toda la mierda que hay en él, entonces no te merece."

"Vaya, Daryl Dixon, eso puede ser lo más bonito que me hayas dicho nunca."

"Lo más bonito que probablemente le haya dicho a nadie", murmuró, agachando la mirada hacia sus pies.

Beth jugueteó con su venda- los bordes de su vendaje comenzaba a estropearse. Después de que él le hubiera ayudado a re-vendarse el brazo, habían invertido la mayor parte del día colocando trampas alrededor de la casa. Daryl no quería irse si no tenían que hacerlo, y la mejor manera de asegurarse de ello era mover sus traseros y protegerse. Con la ayuda de Beth, habían logrado casi completar por completo el vallado de la propiedad, aunque no fuera una maravilla. A su vez, ahora también había varias trampas y zanjas.

Así que hoy estaban los dos doloridos y perezosos. El desayuno lo habían pasado intentando aplacar los bostezos y hablando sobre su siguiente salida al pueblo- qué necesitaban coger, y qué podrían llevarse en caso de que el coche fallara. Eventualmente la conversación se fue convirtiendo en un juego de preguntas, con Beth como maestro de ceremonias. Daryl odiaba hablar de sí mismo, pero dejó que Beth se divirtiera.

"Esto…," Beth dijo con cautela, rompiendo el silencio, "¿eso quiere decir que…?"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Daryl, sin comprender a dónde quería ir.

"Bueno, si nunca has tenido una novia como tal, quiere eso decir que tú nunca… tú… ya sabes…"

"¿Me estás preguntando si soy virgen?" Dijo Daryl alzando las cejas.

"Lo siento," exclamó Beth. "No tienes por qué responder eso…"

"¿Sabes que no tienes por qué estar saliendo con alguien para acostarte con ellos?"

"Soy consciente de ello," musitó Beth. "Muy consciente."

"Mierda," maldijo Daryl. "Beth…"

"No, tranquilo. Fue una pregunta inapropiada."

"He... tenido sexo," dijo Daryl incómodo, "solo… no demasiado. No soy… ya sabes… ese tío."

"¿Qué tío?"

"La clase de tío que tiene una colección de mujeres," musitó Daryl. "Dios, no sé por qué te estoy diciendo esto. Te juro, si Merle pudiera verme ahora mismo pensaría que me tienes domado."

"¿Sí?" preguntó Beth, una sonrisa apareciendo en su cara.

"No tienes por qué alegrarte tanto por eso," dijo Daryl," Y… esos tíos… Quiero decir… ¿Ellos no fueron tu…?"

"No", dijo Beth sonrojándose. "Jimmy fue el primero."

Aunque Daryl estaba relajado porque Beth al menos tendría un buen recuerdo al que aferrarse, sintió una desazón corroyéndole sus entrañas. No le gustaba realmente pensar sobre Beth con nadie- y Daryl no estaba por la labor de preguntarse por qué.

"¿Quién fue tu primera?" Preguntó Beth, apoyando su mentón en la palma de su mano.

"No lo sé," murmuró Daryl.

"¿No lo sabes?"

"Bueno, la recuerdo bastante bien, pero no sabía su nombre," dijo Daryl, con la cara encendida.

"Oh", dijo Beth.

"Los dos estábamos bastante borrachos. Creo que no llegamos a intercambiar los nombres," explicó Daryl. "Como te decía, no era un buen tipo antes de todo esto."

"Estar perdido no es lo mismo que ser mala persona," respondió Beth con sencillez.

"Supongo", dijo él, sin querer discutir con ella.

"Y si conocieras a alguien…" Comenzó Beth, "Quiero decir, en este caos, ¿querrías…?"

"En tanto y cuanto no hieras a nadie, creo que, tienes que coger la felicidad donde la encuentres."

"¿Qué hay de mí?" Preguntó Beth.

"¿Qué? Tú eres… Beth," tartamudeó Daryl, el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en el pecho, el cerebro insistiendo, _¿qué hay de ella?_

"No te atropelles…" Dijo Beth riendo. "Lo que quise decir es, si conocieras a alguien… ¿nos iríamos por caminos separados?"

"Beth," dijo Daryl, palmas sudorosas. "No estoy buscando a nadie."

"Pero y si…"

"Bueno, si son lo suficientemente estúpidos como para quererme, probablemente podríamos hacerte un hueco también," dijo él, lanzándole un cojín.

"¡Hey!" protestó Beth.

"Te lo he dicho un millón de veces niña, no vamos a separarnos."

"De acuerdo." Aceptó Beth. "Bien."

"¿Bien, eh?" Dijo Daryl. "Recuerdo cuando tuve que ir a buscarte a cada maldita hora…"

"No había manera de saber que ir por tu cuenta, no habría sido lo mejor para ti." Razonó ella. "Podrías haber encontrado al resto."

"Y no hay que mencionar que ambos estaríamos muertos a estas alturas si no hubiéramos estado juntos. No hay razón para jugar al Y sí, niña."

Beth aceptó sus palabras y su conversación se consumió como la llama de una vela. Mientras Daryl estaba ocupado en el sofá, afilando ramas para crear flechas, no se percató que Beth se había dormido- su cabeza apoyada sobre el reposabrazos de la silla. Antes de que pudiera detenerse a sí mismo, estaba apartando su pelo de su rostro con la punta de sus callosos dedos.

¿Qué hay de mí? Había preguntado Beth. Daryl no tuvo el valor para decirle lo que era incapaz de admitirse a sí mismo. Que siempre había sido sobre ella. Que siempre sería sobre Beth. Que nunca encontraría a nadie más, porque cuando estaban separados, cada maldita pulgada de ese jodido mundo había sido sobre ella- los árboles, el cielo, los lagos… Todos estaban llenos de su ausencia; como su corazón.

* * *

_Sólo les faltó un flexo y una mesa en un cuartucho para seguir con el interrogatorio jajajaja Preguntas incómodas pero reveladoras para ambos, en más sentidos de los que ellos son capaces de aceptar y asimilar._

_Perdonad si hay alguna expresión medio rara, a veces me cuesta encontrar una traducción más acorde con lo que la autora quiere transmitir ^^_

_Mil gracias por vuestros comentarios, favoritos y seguimiento de la historia._

_¡Os veo el próximo miércoles con un nuevo capítulo! ¡Que tengáis una buena semana!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Traducción autorizada del fic **_**"Here&Now**_**" de Heart Iconography ID 10336594.**

Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado con The Walking Dead pertenecen a Robert Kirkman y la cadena AMC.

Esta historia, sus personajes, sus voces, sus sentimientos son obra de la autora. **Yo me limito a traducir sus palabras.**

_Advertencias: Violencia, Violación, abusos, lenguaje..._

* * *

_Daryl permanecía de pie frente a la granja. Podía escuchar el ruido de gente moviéndose, sus conversaciones- sus risas. Hacia su izquierda, en el porche, Beth se encontraba junto a Maggie. Parecía más joven- más feliz. Su pelo rubio brillaba bajo el sol de la tarde. Maggie le estaba contando una historia, sus manos moviéndose, sus labios curvados en una suave sonrisa. Beth soltó una risotada._

"_¿Se parece mucho a nuestra casa, no?" Preguntó Rick colocándose a su lado. _

"_No durará…" Dijo Daryl con voz dura. _

"_Bueno, no con esa actitud," comentó Lori apareciendo tras Rick, apretando el hombro de su marido. _

"_Tenemos que movernos," respondió Daryl._

"_Tenemos que pensar en los niños," comentó Lori, tocando con la palma de su mano su aún plano estómago._

"_Tenemos que irnos, Rick", repitió Daryl. "No podemos quedarnos aquí."_

"_¿Crees que deberías dejar a esta gente aquí?" Preguntó Rick. "Son buena gente, Daryl. Han ayudado…"_

"_No," protestó Daryl. "Ni de coña, no les vamos a dejar. Algo malo va a pasar."_

_De forma repentina, como si apareciera de la nada, Dael apareció frente ellos, bloqueando la visión de Beth para Daryl. Su cuello estaba desgarrado, ahogándose en su sangre y empapando su camiseta. Él tomó de los hombres a Daryl, sus dedos clavándose en los huesos y músculos. De un plumazo, no había nada- sólo Dale y Daryl y la suma de los miedos de todos. _

"_Tienes promesas que mantener", dijo Dale, la sangre escurriéndose entre sus dientes a cada palabra dicha," y andar mucho camino sin dormir…"_

"_Y andar mucho camino…" Se encontró Daryl repitiendo como un eco. _

Daryl se despertó como un resorte en el sofá, jadeando, el corazón latiéndole con violencia en el pecho. Aún podía oler la sangre- el afilado, metálico olor que parecía permanecer pegado a todo- a todos. Sin avisar Beth se acercó desde la cocina, el pelo revuelto alrededor de los hombros, la goma de pelo en su mano.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó ella. "Te he oído…"

"Sólo un sueño," dijo él. "Un puto extraño sueño."

"¿Qué pasaba?" Preguntó Beth, sentándose en el sofá a su lado.

"Estábamos de vuelta en la granja. Todos nosotros. Tú y Maggie estabais hablando y yo estaba mirándoos pensando lo feliz que parecías estar. Entonces Rick y Lori aparecieron, hablando de que estábamos todos en casa ahora. Sabía que algo malo iba a pasar, pero nadie me quería escuchar. Entonces Dale…"

"Oh", dijo Beth con pena, recordando al amable señor, que durante un tiempo le había recordado a su padre, muriendo en el campo.

"Me cogió de los hombros… sólo que estaba desgarrado por los caminantes. Y dijo algo… algo sobre andar mucho camino…"

"¿Sin dormir?" Preguntó Beth.

"¡Sí!" dijo Daryl, chasqueando sus dedos. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Es un poema de Robert Frost," dijo Beth. "Nos lo hicieron recordar en clase de inglés. Probablemente le escuchaste a Dale leérselo a Carl o algo así."

"¿Aún lo recuerdas?" Le preguntó Daryl. "¿El poema?"

"Sí," dijo Beth. "Siempre me gustó en cierto modo, así que fue fácil de aprender."

"¿Puedo escucharlo?" Preguntó Daryl. Ante el asentimiento de Beth añadió, "Espera un momento, deja que me acomode primero."

Beth rio mientras él colocaba la almohada de forma dramática y se apoyaba en ella. Él le miró, sentada al otro extremo, cabeza baja, estrechando sus manos entre sí levemente. Le golpeó con el hombro con suavidad y ella comenzó a recitar el poema. **(Nota al final del capítulo)**

Daryl guardó silencio tras Beth terminar de recitar el poema. No tenía ni idea sobre poesía, pero sabía que le gustaba ese poema- o al menos, le gustaba la forma en la que Beth lo recitó. Ella tenía razón- era lo mismo que Dale le había dicho a él en su sueño. Tal vez ella tuviera razón, tal vez se lo escuchara relatar Dale a alguien- siempre estaba hablando sobre sus libros, al fin y al cabo. Pero aún así, había algo inquietante en su sueño de lo que no podía deshacerse.

"Hm…" se obligó gruñir a sí mismo. "No está mal."

"¿No?" Preguntó Beth, alzando su mirada azul hacia su rostro.

"Ajá," confirm Daryl.

Sin pensarlo, él le ofreció su mano para ayudarle a ponerse en pie; era una costumbre que necesitaba acabar con ella, pero le gustaba tocarla. Aunque sólo fuera por un segundo- aunque fueran solo sus dedos. Ella coló su mano en la de él y se levantó.

"¿Seguimos cavando zanjas hoy?" Le preguntó ella.

"Tenemos que hacerlo." Dijo Daryl. "Cinco o seis más y estaremos bastante bien seguros aquí."

"Oh, ¿sólo eso?" dijo ella con cierta sarcasmo. "Seguro que estarías deseando tener a Tyreese en vez de a mí."

"Seguro, él parece ser bueno con una pala," dijo Daryl, "pero él no es capaz de recitar poesía a la primera de cambio."

"Bueno, eso no es justo," dijo Beth. "¿Alguna vez se lo pediste?"

"Los tíos no van por ahí preguntando a otros tíos que les lean un poema, niña" dijo Daryl con sorna.

"Es cierto, vosotros os limitáis a gruñiros los unos a los otros y a escupir al suelo."

"Exacto" dijo Daryl. "Ahora, ve a por los guantes que encontramos. No pienso dejar que tus manos terminen pareciéndose a las mías."

"Tienes buenas manos," dijo Beth sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecerse casi al instante." Quiero decir, no son feas ni nada. Son bonitas. Tienes manos bonitas. Tienes… Ugh…. Tienes manos."

Daryl esperó a que ella se volviera por completo y se alejara antes de sonreír. Así que, tenía manos bonitas. Miró sus amplias palmas, sus largos dedos. _Buenas manos_. Daryl sonrió. Podía vivir con eso.

* * *

Beth estaba de pie en el suelo sobre él, apoyada en la pala, el sudor rodando por su nuca. Daryl estaba en su agujero, secándose sus manos sucias en los pantalones. Era finalmente su quinta zanja, y el sol comenzaba a tornar de un tono dorado el cielo

"¿Cansada?" preguntó Daryl.

"Estaba cansada hace tres zanjas," dijo ella con una risa.

"Bueno, me vas a odiar pero, creo que deberíamos hacer uno más. Pero podemos dejarlo hasta mañana. Estoy bastante molido yo también."

"Gracias a Dios", dijo Beth, estirando sus brazos hacia detrás haciendo crujir su espalda. "¿Qué te apetece esta noche, entonces? ¿Ardilla y sopa? ¿Ardilla y judías? ¿Ardilla y ardilla?"

"¿La sopa suena bien?" preguntó él.

"Suena bien," respondió Beth. "Podría empezar el fuego esta noche, si quieres. Tú hiciste la mayor parte del trabajo."

"Na, está bien," dijo Daryl. "Lo único, ¿podrías ir en un salto y cogerlo todo?"

Beth aceptó su idea, y tras echarle una mano para salir de la zanja, se volvió hacia la casa. Mientras ella reunía lo necesario, y probablemente limpiaba un poco, Daryl pensó de nuevo a cerca del sueño. Pensó si debía ser algún tipo de señal- o, como si Beth, ya no podía confiar en que ningún lugar se convirtiera en su casa. Ellos se habían quedado ahí más tiempo que en ningún otro sitio de los que se había quedado él desde la funeraria- tenían ahora una rutina- y el pensamiento le llenaba de ansiedad. Quería quedarse, así que parecía que con cada respiración, había un cierto resquicio de preocupación acerca de cuándo todo les sería arrebatado.

Daryl recogió los trozos de leña ya cortado y comenzó a colocarlo todo. Echó un vistazo hacia la ventana y podía ver el pelo rubio de Beth- su cabeza moviéndose con cada paso. _Esa niña…_ Daryl exhaló un suspiro y volvió su atención a la tarea. No había ninguna razón para seguir fantaseando.

Cocinaron y comieron en calma. Hablaron un poco más sobre una salida al pueblo- decidiendo que mañana, si el tiempo aguantaba, podría ser el día perfecto para ello. Ambos estaban hambrientos y cansados, comiendo con rapidez. Daryl, se percató cómo Beth miraba con atención su sopa, ofreciéndole la mitad, para su sorpresa, ella aceptó.

Beth se puso en pie, a sabiendas de que Daryl apagaría el fuego y caminó hacia donde él se sentaba. Apoyó una mano en su hombro, y Daryl se giró, encontrando únicamente sus labios sobre los de él. Su respiración se atascó en su garganta y por un minuto su cerebro se apagó. No había nada más excepto ese segundo infinito. Sus dulces labios, presionados con comodidad sobre los suyos. Él abrió su boca, ligeramente, cuando Beth se echó hacia tras con tanta rapidez que se tropezó.

"Oh, Dios," dijo Beth. "¡Lo siento, Daryl! Sólo quería darte un beso en la mejilla y…"

"Yo… Yo no quise…" Daryl tartamudeó, el calor trepándole por la nuca hasta sus mejillas. Se sentía avergonzado y con el estómago revuelto y perdido- como si hubiera estado tan cerca de algo bueno y que le hubiera sido negado en el acto. "Solo, pensé que estabas intentando atraer mi atención."

"Bueno, no hay razón para que ambos nos disculpemos habiendo sido un accidente, ¿no?" Preguntó Beth, conectando su mirada a la de él con una expresión que no lograba él descifrar.

"Uh, claro," murmuró él.

Cuando ella se fue, Daryl presionó con fuerza sus nudillos contra sus ojos. _Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido. Maldito imbécil, hijo de puta, Dixon. ¿Qué? ¿Creías que ella te quería? ¿Por qué si quiera intentaste besarla de vuelta? ¿Qué coño pasa contigo? _Pero al margen de todas sus reprimendas, aún podía sentir su boca en la suya y sabía que jamás podría arrepentirse por ello de verdad.

**[Nota: El título del poema es _"Alto en el bosque en una noche de Invierno"_ de Robert Frost.]**

* * *

_Dicen que el 13 suele traer mala suerte pero... En este caso, ¿también se aplica?_

_Bueno, creo que puedo decir que éste era el capítulo que todas estabais esperando a que el resultado quizá no fuera el esperado. Esperado o no, con estos dos, en ese momento y a estas alturas, creo que es la única manera de que algo así pudiera ocurrir._

_¿Qué pasará ahora? (Música de tensión xD)_

_¡Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y apoyo a la historia! Valentina, ya que comentaste como guest te contesto por aquí ;)_

_- **Valentina:** Me da que si con el anterior terminaste con dolor de garganta, tras leer este, habrás terminado afónica jajajaja Me alegra que te gustara y espero que este nuevo también. Gracias por leer y comentar!_

_Con esto y un bizcocho, nos vemos el próximo miércoles con el capítulo 14!_

**_¡Ya es 1 de Octubre!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Traducción autorizada del fic ****_"Here&Now_****" de Heart Iconography ID 10336594.**

Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado con The Walking Dead pertenecen a Robert Kirkman y la cadena AMC.

Esta historia, sus personajes, sus voces, sus sentimientos son obra de la autora. **Yo me limito a traducir sus palabras.**

_Advertencias: Violencia, Violación, abusos, lenguaje..._

* * *

Horas más tarde, incapaz de deshacerse del pesado silencio que reinaba, Beth se paró frente a Daryl con sus pequeños puños prietos. Él le miró, inseguro sin saber si estaba esperando a que él dijera algo- se devanó los sesos pensando en cualquier cosa que decir que no empezara y terminara con las palabras "lo siento".

Daryl se dispuso a levantarse de su lugar en el sofá pero Beth negó con la cabeza. Prácticamente podía oir los engranajes de su cabeza funcionando. Por la forma en la que tiraba de su labio inferior, él podía imaginar que sus dientes se hundían en él, y se preguntó si Beth ya podía percibir el sabor de la sangre.

"Bueno…" Comenzó Beth, rompiendo el silencio, "¿así es como va a ser a partir de ahora?"

"¿Qué quieres decir, niña?"

"Por el resto de mi vida, da igual si será eso por mucho o poco tiempo, ¿así es cómo va a ser? ¿Cuándo la gente sepa- cuándo descubran sobre lo que me ocurrió? Va a ser siempre así,- cuando me miren, ¿o cuándo me toquen?"

"Beth…" Daryl comenzó con suavidad para ser interrumpido por ella con rapidez.

"No, Daryl. Porque si así es como va a ser, disculpas e incomodidades y autoinculpamiento- no lo quiero. Nada de ello."

"Pero…"

"¡No he terminado!" Gritó Beth, con las mejillas encendidas por la ira. "Sé que no quisiste besarme. Dios, sé que la mayor parte de los hombres no querrán besarme, nunca más, no los buenos pero…"

"¡Cállate, niña!" Le gritó Daryl de vuelta. "No me siento mal porque no quise hacerlo… No es sobre quererte… Es sólo que, fue un accidente y no quise incomodarte…"

"Nada es agradable ya, Daryl," dijo Beth, "pero no soy ningún tipo de muñeca de porcelana. ¡No tienes por qué actuar como si fuera a romperme en miles de pedazos al más mínimo roce!"

Daryl se quedó callado durante un minuto. Se rascó nervioso con una mano la nuca. Ella le miró, sus ojos azules dejando claro que no daba su brazo a torcer. Daryl respiró hondo, enterrando en el fondo las ganas de largarse de allí o soltar alguna barbaridad.

"Beth, has vivido un infierno- más de lo que yo sé- más que lo que sabe ninguno pero probablemente nunca sepas…"

"Y sé que no siempre lo he sabido llevar bien. La he cagado, Daryl. Lo sé. Lo sabemos. Pero tengo que mantener la cabeza alta y seguir adelante. Y es complicado de hacer cuando tú me miras como si fuera un montón de naipes a punto de derrumbarse."

"Lo sé," dijo Daryl con suavidad. "No quise hacerlo. Creo que eres la persona más fuerte que conozco, ¿sabes?"

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Beth, la sorpresa anidando en su voz haciendo que Daryl se sintiera asqueado consigo mismo.

"Joder, niña," Maldijo Daryl. "No muchos seguirían de pie- y la mitad de los que lo consiguieran, no estarían ni medio cuerdos ya."

"¿Crees que estoy cuerda?"

"Dije medio cuerdos," bromeó Daryl.

"Cállate."

"No pienses que nadie te va a querer, Beth," dijo Daryl de forma repentina en tono serio.

Beth caminó hasta sentarse junto a Daryl en el sofá. Estaba esforzándose al máximo por no mirarle; Daryl le vio cómo observaba con detenimiento sus sucios zapatos. No sabía cómo expersarle a ella su fortaleza, su atractivo. Como la de una margarita que lucha contra la escarcha y sigue floreciendo- ella hacía que todo a su alrededor fuera más brillante.

"Es sólo que… después de… Parecía que habías matado un cachorro o algo. ¿Va a ser siempre así para mí a partir de ahora?"

"Beth, no estaba así por lo que te pasó a ti. Fue… vergonzoso."

"¿Lo fue?" Preguntó Beth. "¿Por qué?"

"Tú no querías hacerlo," respondió él, quitándose la suciedad de las uñas. Daryl se arriesgó a mirarle finalmente para verle observándole sin comprender. "Maldita sea, niña. ¡No sabía que tú no querías hacerlo! ¿Vale?"

"Tú pensaste… tú pensaste que yo… Oh," exhaló Beth.

"Sí, Oh," musitó Daryl para sí mismo. "Y sé que fue un accidente. Pero sólo por un segundo… No estaba pensando y no quería que tú pensaras que estaba intentando aprovecharme. Porque, joder, tú eres mi amiga, Beth."

"Sé que tú no podrías aprovecharte de mí," le dijo Beth.

"Bien," gruñó Daryl. "Bien. Porque es importante para mí que…"

De repente los labios de Beth se posaron sobre los suyos- no lo había visto venir- eran suaves y cálidos, y tentadores. No era más que una leve presión sobre los suyos- un débil suspiro. Sus rosados labios abriéndose por un solo segundo permitiéndole saborear su dulce aliento y ella se separó. Él miró sus brillantes ojos azules. Ella le estaba estudiando.

"Tú también eres mi amigo, Daryl" dijo ella suavemente. "Eres mi maldito mejor amigo. Y no sé lo que quiero, o lo que tú quieres, pero sé que esté donde esté quiero que sea contigo."

"Beth, no eres consciente de lo que estás pidiendo."

"No estoy pidiendo nada. No quiero que cambie nada, no de verdad. Sólo nos quiero a tí y a mí. Cualquiera que sea la forma que tome, hasta que este sitio se convierta en cenizas y nos lleve con él," dijo ella de forma atropellada. "Por favor, no me digas que no."

"De acuerdo", dijo Daryl, sin saber con certeza qué quería decir o cómo tomarse lo que había dicho. Ella se estaba encargando de emborronar las líneas blancas y negras entre ellos convirtiéndolas en una mancha gris.

Beth entrelazó su mano en la de él. Él podía sentir cada hueso bajo su fina y pálida piel. Daryl estaba seguro que si apretaba su mano con toda la fuerza de la que disponía, podría romperlos, cada uno de sus huesos. Tan frágil, tan fuerte. Beth.

Su Beth.

* * *

_Y vuelve a ser miércoles porque el tiempo no se detiene… Y aquí regreso una semana más con un nuevo capítulo de este par._

_Si en el capítulo anterior Daryl pensaba que era un imbécil por haber intentado besarla de vuelta, en este le ha quedado más claro que no la asustó en absoluto ;) ¿Buenas noticas, no? Jajajaja_

_¡Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo traduciéndolo!_

_**Muchas gracias por vuestros follows, favorites y mensajes :) ¡Nos alegráis la vida!** Para quien dejó review como guest:_

_- Valentina: ¡Ya terminó la espera! Jajaja espero que se te pasara la afonía y no tuvieras demasiado lejos los clínex cuando leíste esto ;) Un abrazo y mil gracias por leer y comentar!_

_Os veo de nuevo el próximo miércoles, espero tengáis una buena semana._


End file.
